A Solidão dos Sonhos
by Vovo
Summary: SeiferxSquall.Lemon.Sonhos e desespero. Do nascer de um lindo dia à noite vazia. Quando a glória vem coroada com sangue. E quando a solidão é acompanhada por um par de olhos azuis... que espreitam sem estarem por perto...
1. Chapter 1

**SeiferxSquall **

**Esta fic contém Lemon e um pouco de violência... além de spoilers...**

**Os personagens não me pertencem, eles pertencem um ao outro. **

**x**

**x**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Preciso sempre agradecer à Ryeko-Dono por ser minha Beta Reader... Ela deve ter bastante trabalho... **

**Vocês já leram as fics dela? Confiram seus trabalhos nas seções de Final Fantasy VII, Harry Potter, Inuyasha, Death Note, Ludwig Kakumei, Count Cain... e não esqueçam de ler as fics de Dogs e as histórias originais!! Ela escreve muito muito muito bem! **

**Obrigado à Avalon e ao Daniel Molloy por suas opiniões!! **

**Também preciso agradecer à Hopeless pela imagem do Seifer e do Squall que ela enviou!! Você sempre terá espaço VIP no coração do Vovô!! **

**Alguém mais quer me enviar imagens bonitas de FFVIII?**

**x**

**x**

**x**

* * *

**A Solidão dos Sonhos**

**Por Vovô**** (Sou velhinho, gosto de comer e dormir, não necessariamente nesta mesma ordem)**

* * *

_Itálico-pensamentos_

_**Itálico e Negrito-acontecimentos passados/pensamentos diferenciados**_

* * *

**Capítulo I**

Era um lindo dia.

As flores dançavam no jardim ao som do vento.

A grama acariciava o rosto do rapaz deitado.

Os olhos acima dele eram de um verde incomum. Tão frios... Como se eles pudessem congelar uma alma com o olhar... Mas, embora eles tivessem essa aparência, se você olhasse com atenção veria uma chama reluzente que consumiria tudo ao seu redor.

Os dois estavam deitados.

Um acima do outro. Olhando-se por uma eternidade.

Enquanto os azuis metálicos estavam voltados atentamente para cima, o solo poderia escutar as batidas de um coração acelerado.

O Sol reinava alto no céu.

Um sorriso se formou no rosto acima.

O garoto abaixo sentiu algo em seus lábios.

Um soco.

A pele se rasgou e o sangue vazou pela sua pele.

Mal ele pôde respirar, até que o primeiro golpe fosse seguido por outro no mesmo lugar. Em uma fração de segundo que ele percebeu com extrema lucidez quando seu rosto foi coberto por uma seqüência interminável.

Ossos rangeram raivosamente. Veias se expandiram em um grito que dilacerou a pele acima.

Pétalas rosadas foram banhadas em sangue vermelho que era expulso dos ferimentos.

O Sol espalhava seu riso cruel com seus raios sobre o garoto ao chão.

Seifer se levantou.

Os passos começaram.

Pararam.

O rapaz deu uma última olhada para o corpo jogado no chão e admirou por mais um tempo seu trabalho. Não vendo nenhuma reação, ele decidiu que não havia mais nada a fazer.

Squall estava quase desacordado.

Os passos recomeçaram.

De repente, Seifer pareceu pensativo. Seu rosto espelhou uma expressão de dúvida.

Squall estava indefeso no chão.

Rapidamente ele voltou ao local.

Retirou Hyperion de seu descanso no solo. E retornou ao seu caminho normalmente.

Ah, ele tinha uma potion guardada. Mas, não daria a Squall, afinal, ele até produzia uma imagem poética deitado sobre as flores tingidas de vermelho em um jardim ensolarado.

x

x

x

x

- Mais rápido.

Seifer estava com Fujin no alto de uma colina.

- Seu golpe precisa ser um pouco mais rápido para não dar tempo do seu oponente reagir.

A garota tinha uma expressão de concentração em seu rosto pálido. Mas antes de recomeçar a atacar, ela deu uma olhada para baixo do morro.

- CORPO!!

A moça havia visto a luta.

O rapaz passou uma de suas mãos pelos seus cabelos loiros e suspirou. – Ele vai ficar bem... um dia.

- BRONCA!!

-...Por quê?? Eu não fiz nada de errado!! Estávamos em um treino e todos sabem que alguém pode se ferir!! Além disso, quando a batalha de verdade acontecer, o inimigo não vai esperar você recuperar sua arma para voltar a atacar!!

Enquanto ele estava falando, uma lâmina passaria no meu do seu pescoço se ele não desviasse do golpe.

- Nossa!! Você aprende rápido o espírito da coisa, Fu!!

x

x

x

x

Raijin estava com os olhos fixos.

Seu corpo estava curvado para frente.

Os olhos escuros se arregalaram.

Ele respirou fundo.

Seu coração se acelerou.

O sangue pulsava tão forte em suas veias que elas formavam caminhos saltados na pele.

Seus músculos se contraíram.

Uma expressão de pânico dominou seu olhar.

- NÃO!!!

Ele jogou o controle no chão e escondeu seu rosto nas palmas de suas mãos.

Seifer sorriu. – Você acaba com um monte de caras por aí e não consegue nem arranhar esses pixelzinhos...

- Mas eu tô quase conseguindo... É só um pouco difícil...

- O que é isso? RPG? Isso não é nem luta de verdade!! Larga isso, joga uma coisa de homem!!

- Mas parece ser legal... – uma expressão de cachorro chutado se formou em seu rosto. - É um negócio medieval, com reinos, princesas e cavaleiros...

- Ah... – Seifer sorriu. – Talvez não seja tão ruim... Mas mesmo assim, você não devia perder tanto tempo com isso. Enquanto você estava jogando, eu e a Fu estávamos lutando de verdade.

Raijin olhou tristemente. – É... eu não sirvo para essas coisas... – as lágrimas estavam quase se formando em seu olhar...

- Tudo bem... – Seifer sentou-se no chão ao lado de Raijin. – Dá aqui o controle que eu passo pra você... mas é só dessa vez... – ele olhou para o lado. – É porque você fica muito feio chorando.

x

x

x

x

_Se ele lutasse mais em vez de ler estratégias de luta em livros poderia evoluir mais rápido._

Seu rival estava sentado em um banco isolado em um dos corredores menos movimentados.

_Ele também devia comer mais... _

Seu olhar percorreu o corpo que estava virado de costas para ele.

_Aposto que não tem muita carne escondida por debaixo dessas roupas..._

A cabeça do garoto se inclinou um pouco e Seifer pôde ver um pedaço do pescoço antes coberto pela pelugem branca da jaqueta.

_Eu preciso de alguém para ocupar o segundo lugar... Senão isto aqui vai ficar muito chato._

x

x

x

x

_**- O que é isso...? – o garoto olhou para baixo emburrado. – Um livro...**_

_**- Você não quer ser um homem inteligente? Os homens inteligentes lêem muitos livros. – Matrona sorria. Ela com aquele vestido longo e simples, seu rosto sem maquiagem, seus cabelos soltos que cheiravam a flores era a mulher mais linda do mundo.**_

_**Seifer adorava aquele sorriso e involuntariamente sorriu ao vê-lo. – Mas eu quero ser forte!!**_

_**- E quem disse que você não vai ser? Você pode ser forte e inteligente... Assim você vai ganhar dos que são só fortes e dos que são só inteligentes...**_

_**Ganhar era uma palavra que o garoto gostava.**_

x

x

x

x

Embora seu gosto pela leitura não tenha evoluído tanto... daquele livro ele sempre se lembraria.

x

x

x

x

_**O fosso estava pronto.**_

_**A ponte que o cobria também. **_

_**Mais alguns minutos.**_

_**Concentração.**_

_**A parte central estava terminada.**_

_**A torre mais alta estava sendo erguida. **_

_**- Morraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!**_

_**A torre desmoronou. **_

_**Squall olhou para o guerreiro de brinquedo que atacava seu pé.**_

_**O cavalinho havia parado na ponte do fosso.**_

_**- Você, seu monstro malvado!! Atacando o castelo da princesa!! Você vai morrer!!**_

_**Um pequeno detalhe era que o monstro em questão estava construindo o castelo de areia. E Seifer continuou a espetar seu pé com a espada de mentira.**_

_**O menino tentou se concentrar mais uma vez na sua tarefa, ignorando o outro. **_

_**De repente, os gritos pararam. Squall olhou para o lado e estranhamente o garoto estava quieto. Aquilo não parecia bom... Um Seifer dando escândalo já era ruim, mas quando ele se concentrava e ficava em silêncio... **_

_**Era a calmaria antes da tempestade...**_

_**Quando o garoto menos esperava, mãozinhas haviam encontrado seu caminho dentro do seu castelo. – Achei a princesa!! – disse o loirinho vitorioso ao segurar uma concha com listras marrons. **_

_**Olhinhos azuis viram sua construção em ruínas. **_

_**O outro menino sorria enquanto colocava a concha em cima do cavalo, junto com seu guerreiro. **_

_**Squall sentiu alguma coisa apertar seu peito e seus olhos arderem, mas ele respirou fundo e começou a construir seu castelo outra vez. Quando achou que Seifer tinha ido para outro lugar, ele se surpreendeu ao ver o garoto ao seu lado sorrindo.**_

_**- Eu gosto de brincar com você!! – suas mãos já estavam preparadas com suas armas e seus olhinhos estavam atentos à construção que se ergueria... não por muito tempo...**_

x

x

x

x

Uma sombra encobriu a página do livro sobre magias. Squall tentou mudar sua posição indo mais para o lado, mas a sombra era insistente e se colocou de novo na frente da luz.

- Seifer... – disse o rapaz sem olhar quem era. – O que você quer?

Uma risada.

- É óbvio o que eu quero de você...

O garoto se levantou e se direcionou até seu quarto.

x

x

x

x

Seifer o acompanhou silenciosamente até o quarto para que ele guardasse o livro e pegasse sua Gunblade. Normalmente ele andaria na frente, com a certeza de que seria seguido, mas nem ele entendia porque desta vez era o contrário que acontecia. Havia alguma coisa que o rapaz reparava no andar do outro... que ele não conseguia explicar o porquê de estar olhando tanto...

Meia hora de caminhada.

A poeira no horizonte distorcia os raios do sol.

Do lado direito havia um outro horizonte verde que se estendia ao longe.

O ar quente forçava seu caminho por dentro das narinas.

Por um momento os passos de Squall cessaram. Ele virou seu rosto para o lado e seus passos se voltaram à direção do seu olhar

Uma subida pelo solo esfolado que abrigava uma infinidade de pedregulhos.

A visão era de um terreno extenso coberto de terra seca. Por alguns metros se estendia um enorme paredão de tijolos de concreto que ganharam manchas marrons pela ação do tempo. Não havia nada por trás do muro, nada mais que algumas latas jogadas e o aplainamento do chão que indicasse a intromissão do homem na região. Mas já foi o bastante para causar o contraste entre o lugar e as partes em volta. Uma ilha seca e inacabada no meio de um círculo verde exuberante.

Sem nenhum deles dizer uma palavra, os oponentes se posicionaram em seus lugares.

Frente a frente.

Alguns metros de distância.

Seifer começaria a luta.

Eles haviam chegado a um acordo silencioso de revezamento.

- Espero que você ainda possa me distrair um pouco... Você estava meio abatido no final do nosso último encontro...

Os olhos se fecharam alguns milímetros traindo a expressão neutra mascarada na face do seu rival.

O loiro não precisava ver isso para sentir o efeito de suas palavras.

Ao longo dos anos eles haviam desenvolvido muitos diálogos silenciosos.

Um olhar concentrado caminhou pelo metal, enquanto a espada era segurada firmemente por duas mãos cobertas pelas luvas.

Quando a ação parou, do outro lado, um braço direito se levantou.

A poeira foi rastejada e jogada para frente com os passos apressados.

Ataque.

Defesa no tempo certo.

Contra-ataque.

Esquiva.

Ataque.

Faíscas pelo ar.

Squall foi empurrado para trás.

Ataque. Ataque. Ataque.

Todos defendidos, em uma fração crescente de tempo.

- Já está cansado tão cedo... eu pensava que já tinha se recuperado... se quiser eu deixo você descansar... Depois que eu vencer outra vez.

Enquanto assistia a luta de seu trono no céu, o sol se divertia ao atacar os oponentes com sua luz.

O suor começava a escorrer pelos corpos cobertos, enquanto a respiração se tornava uma necessidade tortuosa.

Quando o verde se encontrou com o azul, eles concordaram com a sugestão um do outro.

Eles pararam seus movimentos ao mesmo tempo e se distanciaram alguns metros.

Seifer deu as costas para seu rival e retirou seu sobretudo, colocando-o amavelmente sobre o muro. Squall jogou sua jaqueta, a alguns metros de distância.

Os dois foram ao encontro um do outro.

Seus corpos tão próximos.

O contato entre eles era feito pelas espadas que se tocavam.

Os músculos de Squall tremiam ao suportar a força dos golpes.

Dois dias após a batalha sobre as flores.

Embora seu corpo tenha se recuperado quase por completo, ainda ele dificultava o comando sobre suas funções. Era necessário um esforço muito maior para fazê-lo obedecer. Mas é claro que Seifer sabia disso, e era exatamente por essa razão que ele procurou aquela luta.

- Você ainda vai me agradecer por isso...

No meio de uma guerra, o inimigo não daria tempo para você se recuperar de um ataque.

Afinal, Seifer se importava...

_Se eu não tiver um oponente à altura... qual desafio que eu vou enfrentar..._

Não há heróis que não tenham enfrentado grandes desafios.

_E eu vou ser um herói._

Para isso _**eu treinei**_ a vida inteira.

_Vou me tornar um SeeD e vou mostrar as minhas glórias ao mundo._

E qual garoto não teria um sonho singelo como aquele...?

Todos os dias buscando _**uma forma de me aprimorar**_

Não houve uma noite em _**que eu não visse**__**meu futuro brilhante**_ testemunhado pelas estrelas do céu.

_É por isso que eu vou..._

O rei foi destronado.

O sol que brilhava sobre a cabeça de Seifer foi ofuscado por nuvens quase negras. Elas contornaram Sua Majestade e se sobrepuseram a ele, atacando-o impiedosamente.

A água jorrou pela ferida rasgada das massas de vapor.

Atacar...?

As pernas do jovem não saiam de seu lugar no chão. Seu corpo estremeceu e seus olhos se fixaram na imagem a sua frente.

Gotas escorriam pelo castanho molhado que tocava o rosto alvo. O tecido branco se transparecia pelo tórax definindo todas as suas formas. A calça grudava em seu corpo revelando todo o contorno abaixo.

- Seifer.

O rapaz estranhou a falta de reação do loiro.

A cada passo calculado que o moreno dava ao se aproximar, parecia que as roupas se colavam mais a ele. A imaginação de Seifer via camisetas se levantando para revelar um pedaço do abdômen e calças se abaixando para mostrar um pouco mais do quadril.

-...Seifer...?

Squall chegou bem perto do outro empunhando sua espada. Assustado com o olhar que recebia e que não compreendia.

Ao se desvencilhar do seu transe hipnótico, Seifer finalmente falou:

- Vamos parar por enquanto.

A chuva havia se enfurecido.

Eles encostaram-se ao muro de concreto e esperaram...

Seifer virou para o lado e se demorou por um bom tempo... Com sua visão passeando lentamente de cima a baixo. Quando ele foi questionado pelo azul, o loiro grudou seus olhos nos outros.

Finalmente o olhar metalizado se cansou e deixou que o outro o inspecionasse do jeito que queria.

_Por que eu não paro com isso?!_

Era extremamente reconfortante e extremamente angustiante estar tão perto daquele garoto.

Sempre fora.

Mas, talvez, só naquele momento ele começara a...

_Eu não entendo._

Ele continuou sem entender ao se jogar contra o outro, prensando o mais jovem contra a parede e colando seus corpos.

Ele continuou sem entender quando seus braços se enroscaram ao redor do outro.

Ele continuou sem entender quando seu rosto encostou-se aos cabelos molhados.

Squall estava sem ação.

O garoto aprendera a se defender quando alguém o atacava... não quando alguém...

_Ele está me abraçando??_

Não... ele não podia acreditar... Aquilo tudo devia ter sido uma alucinação.

E eles continuaram por um bom tempo sem entender.

x

x

x

x

Todos nos corredores se afastavam à medida que ele avançava.

Ser líder do Comitê Disciplinar fazia com que os outros alunos o respeitassem. Em outras ocasiões ele estaria com um sorriso estampado em seu rosto ao sentir efeito da sua presença, mas ele estava confuso demais e com frio demais para se importar.

Seus passos rápidos deixavam um rastro escorregadio no chão.

Logo ele chegou em seu quarto e fechou sua porta com uma batida.

Tudo havia ocorrido conforme o planejado. Um treino com seu rival. Porque ele tinha que treinar constantemente. O único contratempo foi a chuva, que impediu a continuação da luta, mas esses tipos de interrupções eram esperadas. O que não era previsto na sua rotina do dia-a-dia, foi aquele abraço...

- Eu não abracei ele!! Aquilo foi um... Foi um...

Era só ele achar a expressão certa.

- Eu só me inclinei um pouco demais sobre ele...

Seifer fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

- É isso! Eu só me inclinei um pouco demais sobre ele, foi só isso...

x

x

x

x

Alguns dias se passaram e eles continuaram se encontrando para seus treinos normalmente, afinal, não havia acontecido nada naquele dia chuvoso. E nos dias seguintes, quando os olhos verdes se voltavam para o balançar dos cintos quando Squall andava, ou nos seus lábios enquanto ele saboreava uma inocente maçã, Seifer não estava olhando para seu rival.

x

x

x

x

O sol mal havia acordado, mas Seifer já estava de pé. Suas pálpebras se fechavam involuntariamente e seus cabelos quase sempre em ordem, com todos os fios disciplinadamente em seus lugares, haviam acordado de mau-humor e brigado uns com os outros.

O rapaz bocejou enquanto fazia seus exercícios matinais. Após ficar cansado de seus músculos reclamarem, ele olhou para o relógio e começou a se vestir. Antes de sair do quarto, o garoto se olhou no espelho e começou a árdua tarefa de acalmar aqueles fios dourados. Ele deu uma última espreguiçada, antes de alcançar a porta.

Nos corredores, seus passos eram firmes e sua cabeça altiva. Seu olhar atento buscava em todos os cantos algum deslize que alguém pudesse ter cometido.

Ao chegar ao refeitório ele procurou a mesa que ele praticamente tomou para si, com a visão mais ampla do local. O ambiente estava cheio de alunos esfomeados. Quem não chegava cedo podia não conseguir o que queria. Seifer constatou que havia chegado no horário quando um garoto de cabelos loiros muito claros, com seu penteado que desafiava a gravidade e sua tatuagem no lado esquerdo da face, passou correndo pela entrada. No caminho, ele trombou com mais de 15 pessoas, desculpando-se em seguida e recebendo dezenas de xingamentos. Quando finalmente chegou a vez do garoto fazer seu pedido, uma enorme expressão de tristeza se estampou no seu rosto.

Seifer sempre chegava antes para rir da cara de Zell, e este sempre chegava depois dos hot-dogs acabarem.

O rapaz ainda estava rindo quando Raijin se aproximou e sentou ao seu lado.

- O que você trouxe pra gente comer?

- Hot-dogs. Foi uma sorte, porque eles eram os últimos, ya know!

Quando Seifer percebeu que Zell o observava, o loiro abriu um largo sorriso.

- Está muito bom!! Acho que foi o melhor que já fizeram!!

Um olhar de fúria se voltou para o rapaz.

- Bom dia, Zell!!

- E o que tem de bom?!

- Eu notei certo tom alterado...? Assim você vai me deixar magoado...

O loirinho tatuado balbuciou uma porção de xingamentos.

- Que falta de educação... acho que eu devia punir você por isso... E pensar que eu estava até disposto a te oferecer um pedaço...

- Ia nada!!

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza assim?

- Você NUNCA faria algo para ajudar alguém!!

- Ah... agora eu fiquei magoado.

- O Seifer ajuda os outros sim!! Ele até conseguiu passar de uma parte difícil de um jogo pra mim, ya know!

Zell olhou contrariado.

- Viu!! Eu não sou uma pessoa desprovida de sentimentos!!

- Por incrível que pareça de vez em quando, assim, uma vez por ano ele faz alguma coisa boa para alguém, ya know – Raijin disse com sinceridade.

- Obrigado, Rai... isso me ajudou muito... – Seifer olhou para o amigo com um sorriso sarcástico.

- Não precisa agradecer, ya know!! – um largo sorriso surgiu.

O líder do Comitê disciplinar deu um suspiro e chamou Zell de volta quando ele estava prestes a ir embora.

- Zell, espera - o rapaz olhou seriamente para outro. – Você quer esse Hot-dog?

Os olhinhos azuis observaram amavelmente o pão com salsicha. – Eu não quero nada de você...

- Vamos Zell, eu quase nem toquei nele... você quer?

- Não...

- Não quer mesmo?

-...

-??

- Ah... eu acho que quero...

Seifer olhou bem para o garoto. – Mas eu não vou te dar.

Enquanto comia, o loiro estava certo de sentir um olhar assassino voltado para si, mas quando encarou o garoto de pé, ele viu uma estranha expressão naquele rosto. Zell olhava para a entrada da lanchonete e seus olhinhos brilhavam como se ele tivesse visto um hot-dog se aproximando.

Mas tudo que Seifer viu foi um garoto entrar e se enterrar na mesa mais escura, sombria e isolada. Uma expressão de aborrecimento surgiu e ele não queria descobrir porque se incomodou quando Zell saiu do seu lado e foi voando para o canto escuro. O sorriso apenas voltou a cobrir seu rosto quando o loirinho terminou sua breve conversa com o outro rapaz e saiu do refeitório com cara de cachorro sem dono.

Enquanto o loiro ainda ria, uma pessoa se aproximou da mesa.

- Bom dia, Fujin!! – disse Raijin animado.

- Relatórios! – a garota sentou ao lado de Seifer e colocou algumas folhas de papel na mesa.

- Alguma atividade suspeita? – perguntou o líder.

- Muito trabalho! – Fujin mostrou uma expressão séria... bem, aquela que ela sempre carrega no rosto.

Seifer sorriu, ele adorava ter que disciplinar alguém. E ele realmente via aquilo como um compromisso, sua responsabilidade. Todas as manhãs, Fujin anotava os comportamentos inadequados que seus olhos... seu olho atento capturava. O líder do Comitê analisava os casos e comandava seu grupo na perseguição dos infratores. Enquanto isso, Raijin era o encarregado de... seguir os dois e pegar o café-da-manhã do seu amigo. Todos tinham sua função.

Após a caçada matinal havia as aulas. Seifer sempre comparecia e prestava atenção a cada detalhe da matéria.

- Seifer.

-...

- Seifer!!!

O garoto abriu os olhos e bocejou.

- Você poderia me fazer o favor de ficar acordado na minha aula?

Quistis estava com uma expressão não tão feliz cobrindo suas feições graciosas. Seus braços estavam cruzados sobre seu uniforme impecável e seus pés cobertos pelas botas quase estavam batendo no chão impacientemente.

- Eu estou prestando atenção.

Seifer estava com suas pernas estendidas em cima da carteira e seus braços cruzados em seu peito, enquanto suas costas estavam apoiadas confortavelmente no encosto.

- Ah, sim, talvez tenha sido uma alucinação minha ver você dormindo...

- Acho que você não está bem, Quisty.

O olhar mortal da professora se intensificou.

- Não me chame de Quisty.

- Não diga que eu estava dormindo.

Ah, a dor de cabeça aumentava. Quistis quase levou uma das mãos para massagear sua têmpora.

- Mas você estava!

- Só porque meus olhos estavam fechados? Eu estava me concentrando!!

A moça suspirou.

- Façamos assim, então, você presta atenção na minha aula e eu não convido você a se retirar e dormir na diretoria.

- Oh, por favor, não faça isso!! E se o diretor resolver se aproveitar de mim enquanto eu durmo inocentemente... Ele não faz o meu tipo...

- Então, é só me obedecer e estamos entendidos.

- Pode deixar, Quisty!

- E não me chame de Quisty.

- Então... querida professora.

Quistis respirou fundo e considerou o caso perdido. Ela virou e se encaminhou até sua mesa para continuar sua aula.

- Agora eu vou passar as correções e as notas do exame da semana passada para vocês conferirem. Seria bom se vocês tirassem suas dúvidas nesta aula.

A jovem professora caminhou por entre as carteiras e parou ao lado de Squall, abrindo um lindo sorriso.

- Parabéns! Você foi muito bem!! Só a segunda questão que você respondeu de um jeito diferente do que eu esperava... – ela apontou para a tela. -...mas eu entendi seu ponto de vista e considerei sua resposta correta.

O rapaz mostrou sua vibrante expressão nula.

Quando a aula terminou, Seifer viu o olhar sorridente de Quistis, ao se despedir de Squall.

_Por que ela não olha assim pra mim? Eu sou o cara mais lindo e maravilhoso que essa Garden já viu... O que será que ele tem de tão especial? Será sua simpatia contagiante? Seu charme quando ele se isola num canto? A sensualidade do seu olhar frio e insensível? As pessoas devem estar ficando loucas... Ele nem é tão bonito assim... Com aquele cabelo todo revirado... tudo bem, que é bem macio e sedoso, mas ele é pálido demais..._

Seifer imaginou a pele alva por baixo das roupas e suspirou.

_Eu preciso parar de pensar urgentemente._

x

x

x

x

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Próximo capítulo vai chegar bem rápido!! **

**Reviews, please... eu preciso saber se as pessoas gostam ou não do que eu faço... **

**Confiram meu perfil para saberem do andamento dos meus projetos, eu escrevo constantemente e sempre aviso o que estou fazendo no perfil. Também coloquei alguns links para comunidades do orkut! Tenho fics de Final Fantasy VII, Yami no Matsuei... e em breve pretendo começar uma de Castlevania Symphony of the Night.**

**Visitem o perfil do Vovô!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SeiferxSquall **

**Esta fic contém Lemon e um pouco de violência... além de spoilers...**

**Os personagens não me pertencem, eles pertencem um ao outro.**

x

x

* * *

**A Solidão dos Sonhos**

**Por Vovô**** (Sou velhinho, gosto de comer e dormir, não necessariamente nesta mesma ordem)**

* * *

_Itálico-pensamentos_

_**Itálico e Negrito-acontecimentos passados/pensamentos diferenciados**_

**

* * *

Capítulo II**

- 23.

Fazia algumas horas que Seifer não pensava.

- 24.

Ele apenas contava e seu corpo agia sozinho. Enfrentar Grats era algo tão automático, que ele nem precisava de estratégias para as lutas.

Todos os dias ele passava no Centro de Treinamento. Mas aquilo estava ficando um pouco monótono.

- Sabia que não devia ter acabado com tantos T-Rexaurs semana passada... Agora só tem Grats aqui... Eu preciso de uma coisa mais divertida pra atacar.

x

x

x

x

O garoto arregalou os olhos e se jogou num canto assustado. A porta do quarto havia sido aberta de uma maneira delicada... Provocando um enorme barulho quando atingiu a parede com força.

- Por favor!! Não me machuque!! Eu não fiz nada!! – disse o pobre rapaz que dormia na divisão ao lado do quarto de Squall.

Seifer quase deu risada... mas ele tentou segurar... por um tempo, até não agüentar mais.

A pobre criatura tremia no chão, com suas calças arriadas e a revista para maiores cobrindo seu rosto.

O líder do Comitê Disciplinar podia relatar essa conduta imprópria imediatamente, mas a cena era ridícula demais para ele parar de rir.

Quando Seifer conseguiu se controlar, ele abriu a porta do cubículo de Squall da mesma forma delicada que havia feito antes.

Quase que o garoto deu um salto da cama. Mas como ele era o protagonista frio e desprovido de emoções, o jovem apenas sofreu um leve estremecimento e olhou assustado.

_Não... isso não está acontecendo... _

Squall se virou para a parede e fingiu que não viu nada.

- Leonhart!!

_É só uma ilusão... É só uma ilusão..._

Seifer sentou na cama.

- Isso é hora de dormir?!

O loiro segurou a perna do outro e a puxou de leve.

- Vamos.

_Não..._

- Vamos!

Ele puxou a jaqueta do garoto.

Squall respirou fundo.

- Já vou...

O rapaz cutucou as costelas do outro.

- Eu disse que já vou!

Seifer recebeu um olhar mortal do rosto que se virou em sua direção.

_Nossa... olhando desse jeito e deitado assim nessa cama..._

A temperatura começou a subir.

_Eu preciso de ar._

- Ah, eu espero você na saída.

x

x

x

x

O sol banhava gentilmente as folhas das árvores, que brincavam felizes ao comando do vento. Alguns dos seus raios traçavam um caminho até o banco em um dos cantos do pátio. Uma figura estava sentada, com seus braços jogados sobre o encosto e um tornozelo apoiado no joelho ao lado. Hyperion descansava graciosamente sobre o assento.

Seifer observou um jovem se aproximar com uma Gunblade em mãos. A cada um de seus elegantes passos, sua camiseta parecia subir um pouco, para voltar a descer, para o infortúnio de alguém que estivesse observando seu abdômen. Mas é claro que ninguém estava fazendo isso.

Um sorriso se formou no rosto do rapaz sentado ao ver o outro parar a sua frente. Sem muita demora ele se levantou e acompanhou os passos do moreno. Havia se tornado um hábito recente Squall ir à frente enquanto Seifer o olhav... o seguia.

Logo eles atravessariam os portões e a caminhada começava.

A brisa fazia a pelugem branca da jaqueta balançar como se estivesse acariciando o pescoço do rapaz. Mas, como sempre, não havia ninguém observando isso.

De repente, Squall parou e levantou a cabeça para olhar interrogativamente. O garoto sentira alguém o tocar e se não estivesse ficando louco, ele sabia exatamente quem era.

- Eu só estava tirando uma folha presa na sua roupa... ela estava me incomodando... – disse o loiro ao abrir um largo sorriso.

Ultimamente Seifer estava muito atento a folhas ou qualquer coisa insignificante grudando na roupa do seu rival. E ele fazia questão de tirar, porque aquilo o incomodava muito.

_Eu sabia que ele tinha manias estranhas... mas ele está ficando mais estranho a cada dia..._

- Por aqui... – disse o rapaz ao segurar o braço de Squall e guiá-lo em outra direção.

O garoto não estava acostumado a tanto contato físico... Na verdade, ele não estava acostumado com ninguém a menos de um metro de distância dele. Sua pele se arrepiava toda vez que Seifer tomava uma atitude daquelas.

Após levar Squall pelo braço por todo o caminho desnecessariamente, o loiro deslizou sua mão inocentemente pelas costas dele.

O moreno lançou um olhar mortal para o outro, que passou por ele como se não tivesse feito nada e se encaminhou para o outro lado do terreno. O garoto havia mostrado a rara presença da sua voz ao reclamar daquele gesto e foi completamente ignorando pela teimosia do seu rival.

Seifer encarou o gélido olhar do seu oponente.

_Parece que a luta será interessante... _

Um sorriso provocativo se formou.

x

x

x

x

As nuvens cinzentas se reviravam no céu. A batalha entre elas produzia gritos brilhantes no horizonte. As rochas no solo recebiam o lamento molhado das grandes massas. Em um momento, o sangue tingiu a superfície de vermelho.

_Ele está nos meus braços e nós estamos no chão. Se eu fosse um cara pervertido, eu me aproveitaria de um Leonhart indefeso, jogado sobre meu corpo. Pensando bem, eu até faria isso, mas tem sangue entrando nos meus olhos e eu tô com uma puta dor de cabeça!! Onde se escondem minhas potions numa hora dessas!!! _

x

x

x

x

A água banhando o chão era arrastada pelos passos pesados. O rapaz caminhava lentamente com a chuva torrencial. Suas pernas tentavam vencer a resistência do tecido molhado que se arrastava pela estrada alagada. Quase que ele não enxergava o que havia à frente.

_Ok, dessa vez eu pensei que ele ia morrer se eu não arrastasse ele de volta a vida. O caminho foi longo, minhas roupas estavam encharcadas, minha cabeça doía, meus olhos ardiam e eu estava carregando Leonhart grudado no meu corpo, não que essa última parte fosse um problema... mas todo o resto não era muito divertido. No final, eu consegui chegar na Garden e quando a Dra. Kadowaki viu nosso estado, nos obrigou a ser prisioneiro na enfermaria. _

_Escapei na minha primeira oportunidade._

x

x

x

x

_Mas o que é aquilo?_

Zell estava pulando de alegria nos corredores porque faria a missão junto com Squall. Seifer olhou para o moreno, querendo ver a expressão dele.

_Uau... uniforme... _

_Não tivemos muito tempo para conversar antes..._

Seifer se aproximou do seu grupo para o Exame da SeeD.

-Nossa, que cicatriz horrível... quem foi o filho da puta que fez isso? – disse Seifer ao colocar uma mão em cada lado do rosto de Squall e fazendo-o virar para os lados para examinar a cicatriz.

- Você.

Seifer sorriu.

- Mas eu sei que você não liga. Ah, não faça essa cara... Tenho certeza que as menininhas idiotas vão continuar achando você lindo... Ou uns caras assim... – disse ele olhando para o Zell. -...uns que ficam olhando pros outros caras e pensando em salsichas o dia inteiro.

- EU O QUÊ!!

- Eu não citei nomes...

O diretor, que apenas observava a cena à distância, escolheu aquele momento para explicar a missão.

_Ah, eu vou ser o líder da equipe! Fazer o quê... preciso começar a dar minhas ordens..._

x

x

x

x

_O que foi que ele disse?_

- Vai, me deixa ver sua Gunblade!

_O Zell quer ver a espada dele?!_

A equipe B estava no carro da SeeD a caminho da missão. Seifer estava sentado de frente para Squall, obviamente sem olhá-lo de cima a baixo vestido com o uniforme que se moldava tão bem àquele corpo.

- Por favor!!

-...

Seifer olhava de forma repreensiva para Zell.

_Eu tenho certeza que não é exatamente a Gunblade que ele quer ver._

x

x

x

x

O céu estava tingido de um azul claríssimo. As gaivotas faziam seu passeio sossegadas. O carro chegou até o porto da cidade de Balamb.

Seifer cravou seu olhar no rival por um instante antes de embarcar.

_Eu não me importo quem serão os outros SeeDs, mas eu não quero que me desaponte agora._

x

x

x

x

Cidade de Dollet.

As instruções para a missão foram passadas para cada equipe. A ordem era para eliminar os inimigos que estivessem no caminho para a praça central e esperar no local.

Esperar...

-...

-...

-...

_Esperar nunca foi o meu forte... nem seguir ordens._

Enquanto os três esperavam impacientemente... alguns dos inimigos foram vistos em um caminho que levava à torre de comunicação.

_Eu e Leonhart concordamos que deveríamos seguir a movimentação suspeita de soldados. Zell como sempre está com medo de desobedecer às ordens... Só que EU sou o capitão da equipe e a última palavra é minha! _

- É uma boa oportunidade de testar meu treinamento - o moreno se virou para Seifer.

_Nossos corpos estão frente a frente._

- Graças a você eu sinto que posso enfrentar qualquer um.

Os olhos azuis se prenderam fortemente nos verdes.

_Aquele olhar..._

- Mesmo que eles joguem sujo, como você.

_Ah... não me diga que você está sentido pela magia que eu invoquei... Mas, é claro, sou só eu que vou agir de forma inesperada... Seus inimigos nunca fariam isso, eles te avisariam e esperariam sua vez de atacar._

- Você me agradecerá quando chegar a hora.

Zell olhava para os dois com um ar interrogativo, enquanto eles se falavam como estivessem em uma dimensão só deles. Aquilo o incomodava.

_Mas é claro que alguém atrapalharia nossa conversa. Eu só consegui me livrar daquele incomodo quando Squall voltou a olhar para mim._

- Vamos Seifer.

_Pra onde você quiser._

x

x

x

x

Os três estavam escondidos, escutando a conversa dos soldados sobre os reparos na torre de comunicação.

_Squall está ao meu lado... Eu realmente gosto desse uniforme. Não que eu não gostasse dos cintos, mas sem eles dá pra ver muito melhor..._

- Reparos...?

Os soldados entraram na torre.

_O quê? Reparos?_

_Quem se importa com isso quando tem um garoto numa posição dessas ao lado...? _

O moreno voltou a ficar de pé.

_Mas... por quê você se levantou?!_

Seifer respirou fundo e olhou para Squall.

- Esta deve ser a sua primeira batalha de verdade, você está assustado?

-...Eu não sei. Eu tento não pensar nisso.

O loiro arrogante olhou para o local onde os soldados entraram.

- Eu adoro batalhas! Eu não tenho medo de nada!

Seu entusiasmo era cada vez maior.

- Da maneira que eu vejo, contanto que você saia vivo de uma batalha, você está um passo mais próximo de realizar seu sonho.

- Seu sonho?

_Squall está olhando para mim com interesse. Parece que sou a única pessoa que desperta algum sentimento nele._

Seifer se virou para olhar nos olhos azuis.

- Você tem um também, não tem?

O moreno cruzou os braços e fugiu do olhar intenso.

_Ah... na defensiva... quer mudar de assunto...? É claro que você tem um sonho... todos têm. _

Zell estava incomodado em ficar de fora da conversa.

_Mais uma vez se intrometendo..._

x

x

x

x

A respiração de Seifer estava acelerada enquanto ele corria pelo caminho. Seu peito mal conseguia conter a força dos batimentos. Quando ele chegou perto da porta da torre ele olhou para cima no penhasco.

Seus olhos brilharam.

Squall estava em pé olhando fixamente para ele. O pôr-do-sol o iluminava por trás, fazendo-no ganhar uma aura divina. Os cabelos castanhos que balançavam com a brisa assumiram um leve tom dourado.

O loiro sorriu.

- Um dia desses, eu vou contar pra você sobre o meu sonho!!

_E vou descobrir o seu..._

x

x

x

x

Passos nos corredores da Garden.

Squall caminhou na direção de Seifer e se aproximou.

_Mas que honra... ele está vindo fala comigo? Será que ele pulou daquele penhasco e bateu a cabeça? Ou ele foi trocado por algum clone? Ah, não, devolvam meu Squall, essa não é a pessoa fria e insensível que eu tanto... que eu conheço._

O garoto estava à frente do loiro, levantando a cabeça levemente para olhá-lo nos olhos.

_Ele pode ser um desgraçado anti-social, mas nunca foge do seu olhar. Ele não se isola porque tem medo dos outros, ele se afasta porque é mais forte! Só de ver esse azul gelado uma pessoa qualquer sente um frio na espinha. Elas o temem. Mas eu não tenho medo, eu o admiro, eu quero que ele supere a todos. E vai ser ele quem vai preencher minha vida com algum desafio. A cada dia eu via seu talento sendo lapidado. Mas para evoluir ele precisava mais do que os treinos monótonos e superficiais que aprendemos. Ele precisava de alguém que arrancasse seu potencial a força. E ele vai ter muito que agradecer a mim. _

Seifer estava pensativo. Seu peito se inflamava com o entusiasmo e se apertava com as correntes que atavam suas ações. Era isso que ser um SeeD significava? Apenas ser um cãozinho de batalha obediente? Não havia nada além daquilo? Tinha que haver algo mais, ele não treinara todo esse tempo para usar uma coleira.

- Você ouviu sobre a Torre de Comunicação em Dollet? Nós seriamos heróis se não fosse aquela ordem de retirada!

Squall ouviu as palavras e não disse nada, nada além de algo que passou por seu olhar tão fugazmente, que talvez nem ele tenha percebido.

- Você estava apenas procurando briga – foi a chicotada que surgiu de delicados lábios.

Saltos machucando o chão.

- Minha querida professora... Eu estou magoado... Essas são palavras bem cruéis para um aspirante – Seifer estava desapontado... Embora suas palavras não demonstrassem, ele sentia um potencial muito grande vindo ela... Mas como ELA não entendia... não era possível... Que decepção... – Uma instrutora medíocre como você nunca iria entender.

_Agora estou entendendo... SeeDs são treinados para serem limitados. _

Mais saltos.

_Mas, o que é isso? Eles também têm suas mascotes? Não é comovente ver aquela Xu defendendo sua dona? Aposto que se eu esperar mais um pouco ela também vai lamber as botas da Quistis. Quer dizer que só eu vou ser responsabilizado por termos deixado nosso posto? Tudo bem... eu não sou covarde, eu assumo meus atos, porque... – Não é o dever do capitão tomar a melhor ação possível?_

- Seifer, você nunca será um SeeD, chamar a si próprio de capitão é uma piada!

_Se a Xu tivesse uma cauda ela estaria abanando agora mesmo e olhando pra cara da dona pra ver se estava fazendo certo._

_Mas, é claro, se o inimigo mostra uma ação suspeita eu vou fingir que não vi porque foi ordenado que eu não fizesse nada. Qual vai ser a próxima missão? Se jogar da ponte? _

- Seifer...

Cid.

- Você será disciplinado pelo seu comportamento irresponsável.Você precisa seguir exatamente suas ordens durante o combate.

_Quer dizer... que é exatamente isso que é ser um SeeD..._

O diretor ajeitou seus óculos e olhou paternalmente para Seifer. - Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não compreenda você. Eu não quero que todos vocês se tornem máquinas...Eu quero que todos possam ser capazes de pensar e agir por si mesmos. Eu...

- Diretor, o senhor tem trabalho no seu escritório – um funcionário interromp... informou seu superior.

Cid deu um suspiro e coçou sua cabeça. – Ah, há tanto o que fazer por aqui... – o homem, olhou uma última vez para Seifer e se despediu com um sinal.

_Entendo... O senhor tem essa consciência não é mesmo? Mas de que adianta... As boas intenções... se não se pode fazer nada. Você não pôde fazer nada... Nada além do contrato, nada além do que foi pago... É isso que significa... ser um SeeD. Dirigir a SeeD._

Squall observou o monólogo interno de Seifer.

Quando o loiro saiu por um momento do seu transe, um olhar azul o interrogou. Prontamente ele respondeu:

-...

x

x

x

x

_Minha nossa... será o quadro do inferno pintado a minha frente?_

No corredor do segundo andar, Zell estava correndo de um lado para o outro, como se estivesse trotando alegremente. Seus joelhos se levantavam alternadamente em cada pulo que ele dava em uma mistura de marcha e dança bizarra. Uma menina com um penteado estranho saltitava e cantava uma canção inventada, sem ritmo e desafinada. Sua cabeça balançava de um lado para o outro e a cada movimento seu cabelo parecia que saltava para a vida. Um garoto estava encostado num canto tremendo feito um louco. Seu corpo parecia dar uns choques involuntários enquanto seu olhar parecia perdido em outra dimensão.

_Isso é o que significa ser um SeeD? Eles estão escolhendo pelo grau de loucura? Pensando bem, não é tão difícil ser aprovado, era só demonstrar que minha capacidade mental era inferior a alguém de 5. Acho que não foi tão mau eu não ter passado..._

De repente, as portas dos céus se abriram. Squall, com seu uniforme colado ao seu corpo, estava descendo a Terra pelo elevador.

Para a surpresa de todos, Seifer começou a aplaudir, e logo foi seguido pelos outros alunos.

_Parabéns, você conseguiu. Seguiu direitinho as ordens. Ou, talvez seja, meus pêsames... Olha seus companheiros, você tá fudido_.

x

x

x

x

_Maldita dor de cabeça. _

Seifer estava no seu quarto, deitado na cama... quer dizer, uma perna estava apoiada em seu colchão, o resto do seu corpo estava caído no chão. Os olhos verdes davam um sonolento bom dia para sua companheira daquela noite: uma garrafa esverdeada ao lado de sua cabeça. O rapaz passou sua mão pelos seus cabelos desalinhados e levantou-se cambaleante. Seu olhar foi ofuscado pelo sol implacável e ele levou um de seus braços para cobrir seus olhos.

_E agora?_

Ele não tinha se tornado um SeeD.

_Mas eu ainda tenho um ano para passar._

Só que suas sobrancelhas pareciam questionar essa possibilidade.

_Será... que eu quero realmente passar? _

Todos esses anos ele havia treinado para isso. Mas, sabe, quando você tem a certeza de algo por um longo tempo, trabalhou incessantemente para realizar alguma coisa e chega a hora, você não sabe mais se era aquilo que buscava?

_Ou eu acreditava em algo que não existia?_

Todos os dias. A mesma rotina. Preparação. Treino. Dedicação.

_Pra quê?_

Mas se ele não se tornasse um SeeD...

_...o que mais eu posso ser?_

E ele olhou para um livro antigo espremido em um canto escuro.

x

x

x

x

Zell, Selphie e Squall haviam partido para a primeira missão deles como SeeDs. Dar assistência a um grupo de resistência de Timber. Forest Owls. A líder, Rinoa.

_Aquela garota tem um ideal. Algo importante para qual lutar. Ela sempre foi corajosa demais... corajosa demais para a situação do seu grupo. Mas a libertação de Timber não é apenas o objetivo de um grupo em especial, é o direito de um povo inteiro. E é essa a ajuda que vão dar para ela??? Três garotos que acabaram de se tornar SeeDs??A Garden vai mandar os três SeeDs mais inexperientes para enfrentar o exército de Galbadia? Mas é claro, o dinheiro não valia outros profissionais. Mas mesmo que aqueles três morram, o dinheiro ainda vai estar nos cofres da Garden, não vai?O que são apenas três novatos quando se têm tantas outras peças para manipular?_

x

x

x

x

_Isso é loucura!! Eles vão seqüestrar o presidente?!?!?!_

x

x

x

x

No meio da transmissão em que o presidente Deling anunciaria a pessoa que o representaria, Seifer entrou no estúdio fazendo o homem de refém. Quistis chegou logo depois.

- Nós precisamos impedi-lo!!

_Me impedir??? Quistis!!! O objetivo da missão deles era seqüestrar o presidente e agora você quer ME impedir??_

- Seifer, o que você está planejando?

_Ah, Squall, que olhar sério... para de me olhar assim, eu não resisto..._

- Já sei... você é o namorado da...

_O QUÊ DINCHT?!? Por que todo mundo acha que eu sou namorado dela??? Só porque eu conheço ela?? Bem... às vezes nós éramos vistos juntos... Mas ela se jogava pra cima de mim!! Ela é muito mais atirada do que aparenta... Lembro que ela disse que eu era o cara mais bonito do lugar e que gostaria de dançar comigo. Eu não me interessava por ela daquele jeito, mas achei aquela atitude tão corajosa. O que me atrai a ela é o seu objetivo, seu forte ideal. O mundo precisa de pessoas assim!_

Seifer segurou o presidente sem dificuldades e o levou para a parte de trás dos estúdios. De repente, seu olhar foi ofuscado por um brilho sobrenatural. Os outros que correram atrás dele também presenciaram uma cena incomum.

Uma mulher, com uma aparência surpreendente, emanava uma aura mágica. Seu rosto, que parecia ser uma pintura de tão perfeito, estava coberto por uma exótica maquiagem e por estranhas linhas contorcidas em seus lados. Sua cabeça estava adornada por enfeites curiosos em formato de caracóis e chifres coloridos. Ela usava um longo vestido escuro que ganhava tons arroxeados em suas extremidades. Suas mãos enluvadas pareciam garras e chamavam Seifer para acompanhá-la.

Sua voz soava como uma doce melodia... Convidando para a salvação.

- Um garotinho confuso... Você vai tomar um passo à frente? Recuar? Você precisa se decidir?

_Um garotinho? Eu não sou uma criança!! Eu não vou com você!! Eu não conheço você!! Conheço...? Você não parece ser desse mundo... Isso não é nada bom... Algo me diz..._

- A criança em você diz para vir. O adulto em você diz para você se afastar. Você não consegue se decidir, você não sabe a resposta certa. Você quer ajuda, não quer?

Seifer estava impaciente, aquela mulher o incomodava. - Cale a boca!!

- Não se envergonhe em pedir ajuda. Afina de contas, você é apenas um garotinho...

- Eu não sou!! Pare de me chamar assim!!

Por um momento as mãos da mulher se levantaram e algo brilhou diferente nos olhos de Seifer. Como se eles estivessem congelados. Ele soltou o presidente no mesmo instante.

- Venha comigo para um lugar sem volta. Dê adeus para a sua infância.

O rapaz virou-se cegamente e acenou para a direção em que o grupo de Squall estava, mesmo sem vê-los. Os olhos azuis viram seu rival se virar lentamente como se estivesse em transe e caminhou até um espaço coberto, logo em seguida, engolido por um campo invisível.

x

x

x

x

_Sinto o cheiro da sua pele._

A boca de Seifer cobria a parte de trás do pescoço de Squall, passeando devagar por toda a superfície. Sua mão esquerda traçou um caminho pelo ombro nu e seguiu por todo o seu braço. Logo em seguida, o percurso foi repetido por leves mordidas.

_Como eu tinha imaginado, é bom tocá-lo._

Seifer passou seu braço esquerdo sob o braço de Squall e o segurou pela cintura.

Por um momento sua visão se embaçou e ele viu a sua frente um outro lugar.

_...Agora não... deixa eu continuar..._

Novamente Squall estava deitado com ele. Seifer fez o garoto se virar de costas para a cama. Sua boca subiu pelo peito, alcançando o pescoço, seguindo para o queixo e terminando por tocar a superfície macia do travesseiro que ele segurava em seus braços. Seus olhos analisaram o aposento.

Ele era enorme. Metros e metros de um piso brilhante coberto por espessos tapetes. Sobre a superfície repousavam estáticos móveis ricamente ornamentados e decorados com peças valiosas. As janelas pareciam se estender por quase toda a parede, apenas levemente escondidas por cortinas esvoaçantes. A cama em que ele estava deitado era a maior que ele já havia visto na vida, e coberta por mais travesseiros que ele precisaria. Quando ele finalmente largou o que estava em suas mãos, sentiu que alguém estava em seu colchão.

Uma linda mulher, com um enorme vestido escuro que moldava o seu corpo magnificamente, estava sentada em sua cama o observando.

_Da onde ela surgiu?!? Eu tenho certeza que ela não estava aqui antes!! Espero que ela não tenha me visto agarrado ao travesseiro daquele jeito..._

- Espero que tenha passado uma boa noite, porque agora você acordou para o seu mais belo dia.

Aquela...

_É a mulher que falou comigo em Timber..._

Ela pareceu...

_Familiar..._

Os olhos verdes se estreitaram, enquanto ele se concentrava.

- Você virá comigo? – disse ela estendendo delicadamente a mão coberta pela luva.

x

x

x

x

_**O menino olhava as ondas cinzentas que se digladiavam no mar. Pequenas gotas saltavam das nuvens e pulavam para baixo, terminando por se aconchegarem em fios loiros e ombros cobertos. **_

_**- Assim você vai ficar doente... – disse a mulher que se aproximara, em tom maternal.**_

_**- Mas eu quero ver... eu gosto de ver a água quando fica agitada, como se ela estivesse com raiva... ela é tão bonita...**_

_**Um suspiro seguido por um sorriso.**_

_**- Eu tenho um presente para você... – ela estendeu a mão. – Você vem comigo?**_

_**O menino piscou os olhos por um instante. – Tudo bem... eu vou com você...**_

x

x

x

x

-...Matrona.

_Como eu não pude lembrar antes?? É claro que eu conheço a conheço! Ela é Matrona_.

Seifer segurou em sua mão e se levantou junto com ela.

A feiticeira abriu um sorriso e estendeu sua mão esquerda na direção da porta. Gradativamente o ambiente foi desaparecendo e sendo consumido por uma luz branca. Olhos verdes sentiram um enorme incomodo quando tudo a sua volta era uma claridade infinita. O rapaz fechou seus olhos, e quando voltou a abri-los, estava em outro lugar.

Os dois se encontravam no topo de uma enorme construção de mármore. Era como se eles estivessem em uma altura tão elevada que pudessem tocar o límpido céu azul se estendessem suas mãos. O chão era dividido em dezenas de degraus e em cada nível havia centenas de soldados ao redor da parte mais alta.

À medida que Seifer andava, os homens abriam espaço e permaneciam em uma distância considerável. O eco de seus passos parecia ressoar por todo o horizonte. A sua frente foi revelado um tapete vermelho, que levava até um curioso objeto que ele ainda não conseguia definir. Enquanto ele andava, os soldados se curvavam diante dele.

Após uma trajetória mais comprida do que ele havia previsto, finalmente ele chegou até a extremidade da construção. Quando Seifer olhou para baixo, ele se surpreendeu com a altura absurda que se encontrava. Parecia que um abismo infinito se estendia sob seus pés. O mais curioso era que, embora a distância até o solo fosse gigantesca, ele conseguia ver o que o cobria.

Pessoas.

Milhões, talvez bilhões de pessoas se espalhavam por todos os lados, até além do horizonte. E quando seus olhos se voltaram a elas, a multidão se ajoelhou inteira.

Ainda surpreso, o rapaz voltou a olhar para o objeto que se encontrava em um pilar a sua frente. Era uma esfera azulada suspensa no ar. A luz e beleza que ela emitia, fazia seus olhos brilharem e seu peito se apertar. Quando ele a tocou, a superfície foi se tornando dourada. Segurando o objeto e aproximando-o de sua visão ele reconheceu o que era. Com todo o relevo e contorno dos continentes cercados de oceanos.

- O mundo.

Em suas mãos.

Uma palma coberta tocou seu ombro.

- Você o quer?

E Seifer olhava-o como uma criança com um novo brinquedo.

Edea segurava um cálice que brilhava como coberto por uma aura mágica. - Ajoelhe-se.

Ele fez como foi ordenado. O recipiente foi levado até seu rosto e ele pôde ver um liquido vermelho intenso.

As cruzes em suas mangas arderam como se estivessem em chamas.

- Cavaleiro, este é o cálice que você esteve procurando. O cálice da minha glória.

O cálice do sangue que é derramado.

Um brilho âmbar incomum reluzia dos olhos da bela mulher.

Os verdes que já eram frios se tornaram ainda mais gélidos enquanto Seifer sorvia o líquido.

E tinha gosto de poder.

x

x

x

x

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Reviews, please... eu preciso saber se as pessoas gostam ou não do que eu faço... **

**Confiram meu perfil para saberem do andamento dos meus projetos, eu escrevo constantemente e sempre aviso o que estou fazendo no perfil. Também coloquei alguns links para comunidades do orkut! Visitem o perfil do Vovô!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**SeiferxSquall **

**Esta fic contém Lemon e um pouco de violência... além de spoilers.**

**Os personagens não me pertencem, eles pertencem um ao outro. **

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

* * *

**A Solidão dos Sonhos**

**Por Vovô**** (Sou velhinho, gosto de comer e dormir, não necessariamente nesta mesma ordem)**

* * *

_Itálico-pensamentos_

_**Itálico e Negrito-acontecimentos passados/pensamentos diferenciados**_

* * *

**Capítulo III**

A noite estendeu seu véu pela capital. As luzes dos carros alegóricos e dos fogos de artifício iluminavam a escuridão.

A multidão se aglomerava pelas ruas de Deling. A cidade queimava em alegria e excitação. Seus maravilhosos monumentos e construções ganhavam um brilho intenso. Por todo lado as pessoas estavam com suas melhores roupas, com seus corações fervendo de antecipação. Em cada canto, nas praças, nos centros de comércio e mesmo nos locais comumente vazios havia...

Festa. Dança. Música. Risos.

Como se houvesse algo para se comemorar.

Em cima de seu trono a feiticeira reinava. Seu olhar dominava cada novo espaço que era mostrado. Ao seu lado o cavaleiro devorava o brilho da cidade, como se ela estivesse aos seus pés. As luzes faziam seus fios dourados parecerem ainda mais ofuscantes. Como se ele ganhasse uma aura mágica.

Aquela era a noite mais feliz da sua vida. Significava o começo da sua vitória. Agora ele poderia mudar o mundo. Teria o poder para fazer as transformações que desejasse. Entraria para a história.

E destruiria quem se pusesse em seu caminho.

Para consagrar os feitos do herói, era preciso batalhas que o glorificassem. Uma luta épica contra o vilão.

De repente, o carro alegórico parou ao ser cercado pelos grossos portões de ferro do arco do triunfo.

Um tiro.

Os céus assistiram espantados ao projétil traçar sua rota certeira, raspando o ar velozmente.

Uma barreira mágica desintegrou o objeto que atingiria a feiticeira.

A visão de Seifer foi agraciada pela chegada do seu rival. Ele havia saltado do carro e subido na alegoria em que o loiro se encontrava.

Um largo sorriso se formou.

_Chegou a hora._

_De entrar para a história._

_A luta entre o herói e o vilão. _

Seifer se levantou e cortou o ar algumas vezes com sua espada.

Eles agora estavam frente a frente.

Mais uma vez.

Mas dessa vez não era um treino.

O olhar verde devorou o rapaz que empunhava a sua Gunblade. Ele encontrou um azul o fitando atentamente, cortado pela cicatriz diagonal.

- Então, você se tornou o cãozinho de estimação da feiticeira?

_Ironias agora, Squall? Não me diga que não gostaria de estar no meu lugar? Agora..._

- Eu prefiro ser chamado de seu cavaleiro – os olhos se fecharam por um momento, antes do rapaz respirar fundo. - Este sempre foi o meu sonho.

Seifer levantou sua espada no ar com sua mão direita.

- Squall, você é meu.

_Quando eu o derrotar, você vai ver que eu estive certo esse tempo todo, que eu sempre estive destinado a ser o vencedor e você sempre esteve destinado a ficar em segundo lugar. Mas eu respeito sua posição. Porque não há vencedores sem derrotados. _

Uma coluna de fogo se ergueu do chão, formando círculos vermelhos ao redor do moreno. Sua pele entrou em contato com o calor infernal e seus olhos expressaram um grito que sua garganta não pôde proferir.

- Pensou que eu estava morto, não é? – Seifer correu em direção ao seu oponente. - Não até eu realizar meu sonho! – um golpe cruel atingiu o corpo do garoto.

Squall respirou fundo e se levantou o mais rápido que pôde. Desferindo um golpe que foi prontamente defendido.

Um sorriso aumentava mais e mais na medida em que os golpes se intensificavam, mas mesmo assim, eles não eram capazes de atingir seu objetivo. O brilho gélido dos olhos verdes ganhou mais vida quando uma linha de gotas vermelhas manchou o ar por um momento.

A pele alva coberta de sangue.

Era tão linda...

Ele podia quase provar o sabor do líquido que representava a vitória em uma batalha.

_Eu quero mais ainda, Squall..._

Por um longo momento eles apenas se olharam.

_Vamos... me divirta um pouco mais... o toque da sua espada contra a minha me agrada imensamente._

Entendendo o brilho silencioso que cobria aquele olhar, Squall foi ao encontro de Seifer.

A Gunblade com o emblema do leão atacava ininterruptamente. Cada golpe desviado, bloqueado ou revidado.

_Você nunca vai..._

O cavaleiro sentiu o sangue escorrer de sua boca. Ele levou a mão esquerda até seus lábios e o liquido vermelho jorrou sobre sua mão. Seu corpo se curvou para frente.

_Mas como... _

E uma dor se pronunciou em seu abdômen.

_Mesmo assim... não é o suficiente... _

Seifer começou a se aproximar lentamente. Seu oponente se encontrava no mesmo lugar. Parado.

Sua mão se estendeu para lançar seu Limit. Uma bola de fogo se formou a sua frente, mas ela sumiu um instante depois.

Milhares de cristais de gelo dançaram pelo ar se concentrando em um ponto. Eles se espalharam pelo chão, formando um pilar brilhante. De dentro dele surgiu uma entidade coberta por uma pele pálida de tons azulados. De seu belo rosto gélido surgiu um sorriso. A rainha do gelo se libertou do seu confinamento espalhando farpas por todos os cantos. Seu braço se levantou e de suas mãos se formou uma magia reluzente, que foi jogada com um vento cortante. Por onde ela passou se ergueram blocos de gelo pontiagudos, que estilhaçaram o corpo de Seifer.

O rapaz tombou e caiu de joelhos na frente de seu oponente.

- Eu... perdi?

Não parecia verdade.

_Não é possível._

x

x

x

x

As memórias da luta ainda queimavam em sua mente.

Era para ser a noite perfeita.

A noite da sua glorificação.

Seifer ainda não conseguia se convencer de que havia perdido a luta.

_Aquilo foi apenas... um aquecimento. Ainda vai chegar a hora da luta de verdade._

x

x

x

x

O cavaleiro arrogante entrou no cubículo que servia de cela para seu inimigo.

_Que situação deprimente... _

Seifer possuía uma aura que queimava o ar a sua volta. Seus olhos possuíam uma chama fria que dilacerava as imagens a sua frente. Havia falado com a feiticeira Edea naquela manhã. Aquilo servira de combustível para um ódio intenso pela SeeD. Aquela voz doce fizera seu peito arder incendiado.

Squall estava abaixado no chão, atordoado. Ele sentiu que a porta da sua cela se abrira após uma colisão e se levantou rapidamente. Mal ele pôde respirar antes que a mão enluvada cobrisse sua boca e outra puxasse cruelmente seu cabelo.

A proximidade daquele corpo causou uma tontura na cabeça de Seifer e ele respirou fundo por um momento. Logo sua mente foi coberta por um ódio cortante e ele virou seu rival bruscamente. Ele viu a expressão de dor daquele rosto tão...

_Agradável..._

_Repulsivo!_

O loiro puxava Squall com tanta força pelo cabelo que este precisava se erguer para que os fios não fosse arrancados. Um suspiro acariciou sua face e uma das mãos do seu rival entrou em contato com a sua pele.

Seifer inspecionava o rosto a sua frente atentamente e seu coração se acelerava quando ele se aproximava. De repente, seu peito foi atingido por um choque que o levou a jogar o moreno contra a parede. Sua mente queimava em vermelho.

O forte impacto iniciou um som que reverberou por todo o ar. Squall caiu sentado sem resistência sobre a cama metálica.

O cavaleiro sentou ao lado do garoto. Sua mão passava por seu corpo desesperadamente, procurando ver seu estado. O jovem parecia estar desacordado.

_Squall..._

Uma das mãos afastou os fios castanhos que encobriam o rosto inclinado para frente, mas quando ela se distanciou as mechas voltaram ao lugar. Ele insistiu em afastá-las, mas toda vez era derrotado pela teimosia delas. Por fim, ele deu um suspiro de exasperação e cruzou seus braços.

_Você está tão quieto... De alguma forma, é diferente das outras vezes. Nós sempre conversávamos. Você me dizia coisas com o olhar e eu respondia com golpes... Mas agora o que você me diz?_

- Hein? – ele suspirou em seu ouvido.

Um riso silencioso cobriu o ar.

Ele virou o rosto de Squall com a mão esquerda e viu as pálpebras fechadas.

- Por que seus olhos não me dizem nada? Já que você não costuma falar muito comigo com isso daqui... – ele tocou os lábios com seu polegar coberto. Seus olhos se fixaram neles por um longo tempo.

Um forte choque cobriu sua mente de vermelho e ele levou suas mãos até sua cabeça. Um grito seco escapou de sua garganta e ele se levantou atordoado.

No instante seguinte ele havia se recomposto.

- Levem-no.

E passos entraram na cela, antes de Squall ser carregado para fora.

x

x

x

x

SeeD.

Só de pensar nesse nome o olhar de Seifer ganhava um brilho mortal.

_Precisamos eliminar essa espécie. _

Vendidos pelo maior preço.

Vendados e amordaçados. Eles não seguiam seu caminho, não tinham sua voz.

_E agora... eles pretendem eliminar a feiticeira. Ela quem vai colocar ordem neste mundo sem direção. _

Seifer nunca fora contra a existência de ordens. Apenas era a favor das suas. Somente as suas. Ele não existia para seguir, ele existia para comandar.

- Estou certo que você pode imaginar o que acontece agora.

Squall estava pendurado na parede, com seus braços estendidos como se estivesse em uma cruz. O jovem se debatia tentando se desvencilhar, mais por não se conformar com a situação do que para tentar se livrar. Ele sabia que não seria tão fácil.

-...O que você quer? – sua voz dava sinais de cansaço.

- Diga o que é SeeD. A feiticeira Edea exige saber.

-...SeeD.

_Força mercenária de elite... Especialistas em combate... _

-...Você já não sabe?

Seifer olhou contrariado, fazendo um gesto de deboche. - Eu não sou um SeeD. Deve haver um segredo que é revelado quando vocês se tornam SeeDs.

- Não há nada – um breve silêncio. - E mesmo se houvesse, você acha que eu diria?

O loiro deu um sorriso não muito amigável. - Não achava que falaria tão facilmente – ele se virou e olhou para o guarda que estava na cela. - Eu tenho algo para você...

Squall sentiu sua mente girar em uma dor insuportável, enquanto tremia involuntariamente.

Seifer estalou os dedos e uma alavanca foi acionada, fazendo uma descarga elétrica circular pelo corpo do prisioneiro. O olhar gélido não pareceu se importar com a cena à frente.

- Mesmo se você não falar, outros falarão.

O garoto passou um tempo tentando respirar. Um tempo que pareceu uma eternidade, mas não passava de alguns minutos.

- Eles estão aqui?

- Pode apostar que sim – ele olhou para seu rival com um sorriso sarcástico. - Mas já que eu gosto tanto de você, eu quis que você fosse o primeiro – seu olhar pareceu se concentrar em um momento distante. - Eu estava esperando que você estivesse lá, Squall – então, ele voltou a encarar o jovem SeeD. - Como eu estou em meu momento de vitória? Meu sonho de infância realizado. Eu me tornei o cavaleiro da feiticeira!

_E isso significa ser..._

-...um torturador.

- O que você disse!? – Seifer se exaltou por um momento, mas depois ele pareceu desanimado. - Desmaiou... ahn? – ele estava pensativo. - Esta é a cena em que você profere o seu ódio por mim! – sua cabeça se levantou e ele olhou para o alto. - A lenda do mercenário maléfico contra o cavaleiro da feiticeira – um riso desvairado. - A diversão apenas começou, Squall. Não me desaponte agora.

A tortura continuaria por um longo tempo.

x

x

x

x

O olhar frio se divertia ao ver o corpo do seu rival estremecendo com a corrente que passava por seu corpo. O suor escorrendo pela sua pele. A expressão e os gritos de dor.

- Agora, Squall, eu vou perguntar mais uma vez. O que é SeeD? E por que eles se opõem à feiticeira?

Naquele momento, um dos guardas da prisão entrou na câmara de tortura.

- Senhor Seifer, os mísseis estão prontos para serem disparados contra a Garden.

- Excelente – um sorriso. - A Garden de Balamb será destruída sob acusação de treinar SeeDs para se oporem à feiticeira – uma risada. - É uma pena, eu cresci lá também. Mas Edea quer a Garden destruída.

A cabeça de Squall se levantou com um grande esforço ao ouvir as palavras.

- N... Não...

_Como ele pôde..._

- Quando não houver mais Garden, a caça aos SeeDs terá início – Seifer o encarou. - Eu caçarei todos da sua espécie.

Aquele olhar gelado.

_Em seu olhar... eu sempre via força... Uma força que me inspirava... Mesmo com suas atitudes impulsivas, eu sempre via coragem... Agora só vejo um veneno covarde... Seifer..._

- Squall, não morra agora, será divertido...

O cavaleiro saiu da sala deixando um sorriso marcado na memória do jovem SeeD. Um sorriso que feria seu peito.

x

x

x

x

Eram como se trovões resolvessem brigar em seu cérebro.

Seifer parou no meio do corredor e levou suas mãos até sua cabeça.

Ninguém estava por perto.

Nesse caso, o rapaz teria um sério problema em fingir que não havia nada de errado.

_Vocês querem parar com isso!!_

De repente, o silêncio rompeu os ruídos. Seifer se recompôs e voltou a caminhar.

_Mal posso esperar para voltar àquela sala. Vou dispensar o guarda e nós estaremos sozinhos... Ele vai sentir na pele como é ser subjugado. Já posso sentir seus olhos querendo me dilacerar, mas eu gosto tanto daquele jeito desafiador que ele me olha... _

Passos apressados.

- Senhor!!

O soldado não se demorou em contar a situação.

_Como assim??????? _

_Ele fugiu!!!!!!!!!!_

x

x

x

x

Os mísseis haviam atingido a Garden de Trabia, deixando-a em ruínas. A Garden de Galbadia havia sido dominada e estava pronta para a atacar a Garden de Balamb.

Seifer andava pelos corredores e os soldados o reverenciavam. O exército estava armado e preparado para agir a qualquer momento em que o comandante desse o sinal. Os poucos alunos que restaram se afastavam ao ver o sobretudo branco com as cruzes vermelhas se aproximar. Ele subiu até o ponto mais alto da Garden e a viu cortando os céus e rasgando as árvores abaixo. A brisa tocava seu rosto e espalhava por todos os cantos o anúncio de sua chegada.

_Você me surpreendeu... eu não pensava que seria capaz de escapar daquela prisão... Mas, pensando bem, talvez tenha sido melhor assim. Agora nós podemos nos enfrentar e eu celebrarei a vitória completa!! A vitória sobre as Gardens, sobre os SeeDs e sobre você. _

Descendo mais uma vez, ele fez seu caminho até seu lugar de destaque por cima das tropas. Ao seu comando, os soldados avançaram em suas motos na direção do inimigo.

Começava a batalha.

De seu alto posto ele coordenava as ações. Visualizava os ataques. Recebia informações dos acontecimentos. Analisava a situação. Dava novas ordens.

Faltava pouco.

Talvez, mais uma investida e a vitória seria sua.

Quando ele estava para enviar um último ataque e partir pessoalmente para a invasão, uma ordem da feiticeira o chamara para se encontrar com ela.

_Tudo bem, mais um pouco e chegará a hora de proclamar minha vitória!_

Quando o cavaleiro estava ao lado de Edea, ele não pôde esconder sua surpresa e talvez sua excitação ao ver o grupo de Squall na Garden de Galbadia.

Ele se virou para os três.

Ao lado do seu rival estavam, Quistis e Rinoa.

_Mas, é claro, a professorinha e seu aluno mais querido, já era de se esperar que você estivesse aqui... Mas até você Rinoa? Depois de tudo que eu fiz por você? _

- Oh, vocês não precisavam... eu ia visitar vocês no meu antigo lar...

- Cale a boca.

O olhar de Squall fez com que Seifer sentisse um arrepio por seu corpo.

_Ele está fazendo Junction com Shiva outra vez?_

- Vocês vieram aqui lutar contra a matrona? Depois de tudo que ela fez por nós?

Então, seu olhar se voltou para uma garota que ele sempre havia admirado.

- Rinoa, o que você está fazendo aqui? – seu olhar se escureceu e suas palavras estavam mais amargas. – Você... veio lutar contra mim também? – um riso seco cortou o ar. – Você não se lembra... – _do que nós passamos juntos..._ – no ano passado... – _de tudo o que conversamos, de tudo o que temos... tínhamos em comum..._

- Pare com isso!! – o peito de Rinoa se apertava.

- Professora, eu ainda sou um dos seus alunos mais queridos, não sou?

- Não mais - suas mãos apertaram o chicote com mais força.

- É tarde demais, Seifer. Para nós, você é apenas mais um inimigo, como um daqueles monstros.

_Eu sou um monstro para você, Squall? Depois de tudo o que eu fiz por você? Depois de tudo que eu esperei de você? Depois de todas as minhas expectativas? É você que acha que eu sou o monstro? E você que seguiu tudo o que mandaram você fazer? Que continuou com sua missão de assassinar a feiticeira... mesmo sabendo que ela é a mulher que abrigou você, que criou você, que o protegeu por toda a sua infância, que quis o melhor de você...?! Ela teve razão ao me escolher... você não seria capaz... não seria capaz de mudar nada ao seu redor... Não teria coragem de mudar o mundo..._

- Você está me comparando com um monstro?! – uma risada. – Eu não sou um monstro. Eu sou um cavaleiro – _aquele que enfrenta os verdadeiros monstros_. – E olhe para você atacando como enxames – Seifer apontou sua espada para eles. – Vocês são os monstros.

Uma sombra cobriu seu coração.

Era difícil de aceitar que três pessoas que significaram tanto para ele, três pessoas em que ele colocou suas expectativas, que serviram de alguma forma de exemplo... a cada momento arrancavam uma parte da sua alma, com suas atitudes, suas palavras, seus olhares.

Mas ele teria que ser forte.

_Eu serei o mais forte de todos._

O cavaleiro olhou em direção do seu maior rival.

- Mostre do que você é capaz. Que eu mostro quem é o melhor.

O primeiro ataque foi um corte causado por um leão.

- É apenas isso?

O som de um estalo queimou o ar.

Um chicote raspou em seu ombro, quase se enroscando na cruz em seu braço.

Todo o ambiente se escureceu e do solo se levantou um campo esverdeado que ao comando de Rinoa explodiu ao redor de Seifer.

_Ultima?_

O cavaleiro sorriu após ser atingido e fez uma coluna de chamas se levantar do chão e abraçar o corpo de Squall, que se inclinou para trás, quase caindo.

Logo em seguida, uma luz cobriu o corpo que antes enfrentara o fogo e os ferimentos foram curados.

Os olhos azuis tinham um ar de preocupação no rosto perfeito coberto pelas longas mechas douradas.

_Sempre protegendo seu aluno preferido Quisty?_

Mas o esforço de cura foi revertido com o corte que a lâmina de Seifer desferiu contra seu rival. Quando os olhos verdes encontraram o rosto enfurecido de Rinoa, o chão abaixo dos seus pés começou a se fragmentar. Os enormes blocos começaram a balançar furiosamente e se digladiaram. O corpo do jovem colidiu fortemente contra o chão quando o tremor cessou.

Todos os seus músculos reclamavam dos ataques, mas Seifer se ergueu confiante.

- Está preparado para morrer, Squall? – o que era aquilo no olhar azul... por um instante pareceu que ele demonstrava alguma emoção, mas foi tão rápido que poderia ter sido impressão. - Ajoelhe-se perante mim.

Demon Slice.

Uma nuvem de chamas explodiu de frente ao SeeD. Suas pálpebras se fecharam com o impacto e quando os olhos voltaram abrir, eles viram Hyperion fazer o ar girar dezenas de vezes, enquanto sua lâmina rasgava incessantemente sua carne. O jovem foi jogado para cima com a força dos golpes, colidindo duramente contra o chão ao final.

Seifer mal teve tempo admirar o corpo do seu rival deitado no chão, quando uma chuva de golpes desferidos por uma Gunblade foram direcionados em sua direção.

Blasting Zone.

Luzes brilharam como seu fossem relâmpagos ao redor de Squall. Sua espada foi direcionada para cima e um caminho de claridade se ergueu além do céu. Em um movimento a lâmina desceu e rasgou todo o ar que se encontrava próximo ao chão e atingiu o oponente como uma onda de luz.

O corpo de Seifer se inclinou para frente e ele foi caindo ao chão. A única coisa que o impedia de desabar era a espada fincada que o segurava. Ele tentou se levantar, mas suas pernas não obedeciam. Mais uma vez ele se esforçou, mas seu corpo não se movia.

– Não pode ser.

Ele respirou fundo e juntou todas as suas forças, seus ossos tremeram e seus músculos gritaram quando sua pele foi rasgada ao colidir com o chão.

Seifer fechou os olhos e sentiu o frio do piso abaixo. Seu estômago se revirou e seu pulmão se contraiu.

_Não pode ser._

Uma fumaça negra esmagou seu coração e dedos gelados arranhavam seu cérebro.

-...

_Não pode ser!!_

- Criança sem valor.

-...

Um castelo a sua frente começou a desmoronar. As cartas na sua base começaram a voar para longe, enquanto o rei tremia em seu topo. Camada por camada a frágil construção foi ruindo. Quando o soberano estava prestes a cair, uma mão coberta por luvas escuras colocou a carta de volta no lugar, embora um pouco torta.

- Não há como vocês a vencerem.

Squall ouviu as palavras de Seifer, enquanto sua mão tocava seu ombro.

O chão abaixo de Edea se abriu para levá-la até o andar abaixo.

- O auditório – os SeeDs correram para enfrentar a feiticeira.

x

x

x

x

Quando os três chegaram ao andar de baixo, não havia ninguém.

O silêncio reinou soberano.

Até ser destronado pelo vidro que se estilhaçou com a chegada da feiticeira, que caiu dos céus parando elegantemente no palanque.

Mas o que mais impressionou os SeeDs, foi a presença de Seifer ao lado dela.

Uma nova batalha se iniciava.

Todos desejavam que fosse a última.

O loiro cambaleava em seus passos. Quando ele se posicionou à frente de Edea, seu corpo estava curvado e quase abaixado ao solo.

O orgulho queimava em sua garganta.

- Eu sou o cavaleiro da feiticeira, ninguém vai passar por mim.

Squall olhava para seu rival que respirava com dificuldade:

_Você que se pôs em meu caminho... eu não tenho outra escolha._

_**Você vai ter que me enfrentar... você ainda não me venceu.**_

_Será que você ainda não aprendeu sua lição?_

_**Ninguém vai me impedir de realizar...**_

_...sua ambição._

_**...meu sonho.**_

_Eu nunca pensei em te ver assim..._

_**...derrotado... Eu nunca serei dorrotado!!**_

- Eu não posso perder.

Quistis se preparou para usar seu ataque, mas seus olhos azuis encontraram outros e ela esperou.

Squall ergueu sua Gunblade e avançou na direção de Seifer.

Atingindo-o em cheio.

O cavaleiro caiu de costas para o chão. Seu corpo arrastado por alguns metros até sua cabeça bater na parede. Ele sentiu suas forças escapando do seu corpo, como se o seu espírito de luta o estivesse abandonando. Seus olhos se fecharam e ele viu uma escuridão sem fim. Fazia tempo que ele não se sentia como uma criança perdida. Sozinha. Sem ninguém. Seus sonhos sempre o acompanharam até então. Aquele vazio silencioso era a maior dor que ele já experimentara. Ele começou a sentir frio.

_Eu preciso procurar algo..._

_Preciso..._

O menino começou a correr pela escuridão.

_Eu vou encontrar._

Cada vez com passos mais fortes.

_Uma luz?_

Uma chama.

Ele estendeu sua mão e tocou o fogo.

Seifer se levantou e embora a feiticeira estivesse ao seu lado e houvesse três pessoas a sua frente, ele só conseguia ver Squall.

De sua mão esquerda surgiu uma esfera flamejante.

Seu oponente recebeu o golpe silenciosamente e não fez nada para pará-lo.

As pálpebras se fecharam sobre os olhos azuis e seu rosto se iluminou em dourado. Sua pele ardia, mas ele agüentou firme.

_Vou dar um golpe a sua altura. _

E Squall desferiu seu Limit.

x

x

x

x

- Eu caí em desgraça...

x

x

x

x

_Nada..._

_Não é possível que não tenha sobrado nada._

_Não é possível que tudo tenha acabado!!_

E Seifer recolheu os pedaços do seu sonho. Juntou cada parte deformada e costurou com seu orgulho.

x

x

x

x

O brilho sobre sua cabeça havia se ofuscado.

Mas ele ainda tinha algo.

O apoio de seus amigos e um sonho rasgado.

**Lunatic Pandora.**

Ellone havia sido capturada. Fujin a mantinha refém quando o grupo de Squall chegou.

O riso de Seifer estava menos cínico e mais amargo.

- Parece que temos companhia – seu olhar se voltou para seus amigos. - Mostrem a eles sua hospitalidade.

O moreno gigante se preparou para atacar os SeeDs.

- Raijin. Pare!!

Seifer olhou para Fujin, espantado.

- O que houve?

O rapaz parou seu ataque e baixou sua cabeça, pensativo. Após um longo suspiro ele falou:

- Nós tivemos o bastante, ya know...

A moça fechou sua pálpebra sobre seu olho vermelho e libertou Ellone.

- Espere lá fora. Laguna deve estar aqui logo. – Squall instruiu a garota.

Seifer não queria acreditar no que seus olhos viam.

- Ei... O que é isso pessoal.

- Seifer, nós desistimos, ya know? Não sei mais o que é certo, ya know...

_Isso não está acontecendo... Vocês não podem me abandonar..._

- Eu pensava que éramos um grupo. Unidos em uma força militar especial.

Era, talvez, a primeira vez que uma expressão tão forte era vista naquele rosto pálido. O olho que não estava escondido parecia coberto por uma nuvem.

- Nós somos... por isso queremos te ajudar. Tudo o que for preciso para realizar seu sonho, nós faremos – ela virou o rosto. - Mas... – e respirou fundo. - Você está sendo manipulado, Seifer.

_Manipulado?_

- Você perdeu a si mesmo e seu sonho. Você está apenas comendo nas mãos dos outros – ela olhou diretamente para o loiro, com uma certeza em seu peito. - Nós queremos o antigo Seifer de volta! – ela virou tristemente para o lado. - Já que não podemos conseguir isso por você, tudo que temos agora é confiar no Squall! – e abaixou sua cabeça. - É triste... Triste que temos apenas o Squall para confiar... – _eu gostaria de poder contar com você!!_ - Seifer! Você ainda vai continuar?

O ex-cavaleiro fechou os olhos e viu o caminho de onde veio fechado por grades intransponíveis.

_E por acaso há volta?_

Um abismo se estendia a sua frente.

Ele daria o último passo?

- Raijin... Fujin... Foi divertido!

Seifer pulou para onde estava o grupo dos SeeDs.

Os dois amigos se olharam tristemente e deixaram o local.

- Você ainda vai continuar com essa história de cavaleiro?

Squall parecia diferente. Sua aparência era a mesma, mas algo nele havia mudado.

- O cavaleiro se retirou. Eu acho que você pode me chamar de um jovem revolucionário.

O rapaz levou sua mão a sua testa, abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos, inconformado. – O que você acha que está fazendo?!

O loiro cruzou os braços e respirou fundo. Depois ele ergueu sua cabeça e estendeu suas mãos para os lados.

- Eu sempre precisava realizar algo GRANDE! - seu corpo acompanhava o movimento de suas palavras. - Eu não quero parar. Eu vou seguir em frente! Eu cheguei até aqui... – um olhar direto para seu rival. - Eu vou até o fim!!

A batalha começou.

As nuvens estavam agitadas no céu. Espirais cinzentos se contorceram no azul tão escuro que parecia negro. As gotas se jogaram com fúria sobre o chão. Patas de um cavalo branco tocaram o solo encharcado. O cavaleiro Odin se apresentou. O silêncio perambulou incerto até que um raio cortou os céus. O cavalo se empinou com a ordem do dono e partiu em direção ao inimigo. Seifer empunhava sua arma à frente. Odin desferiu seu golpe que derrotaria qualquer inimigo instantaneamente.

Mas não dessa vez.

Seu corpo foi dividido ao meio e cada metade tombou para um lado. Sua espada voou e rasgou os céus.

- Odin...!? Ah, eu não cairei tão facilmente – o rapaz sinalizou com a mão, chamando seu oponente para a luta. – Mostre do que você é capaz, Squall. – um sorriso. Frio. - Me deixe fazer outra cicatriz em você!

Ao ouvir as palavras, Zell que fazia parte do grupo atual partiu para cima de Seifer. Era possível ver toda a emoção que borbulhava pelos azuis tão claros. O mais velho desviou dos golpes furiosos.

- Você precisa ser mais rápido que isso – ele sorriu e segurou o loiro tatuado pelo pulso e o jogou para trás. Os pés do garoto rasparam o chão até ele parar perto de Squall.

Seifer caminhou decididamente na direção do seu rival. – Aposto que sua carne está com saudades da minha espada.

Os cortes no ar anteciparam o primeiro golpe. Squall se desviou e desferiu seu contra-ataque, que foi bloqueado prontamente. Suas espadas se empurravam, com os braços fazendo força para frente. Mas o loiro levou a melhor e fez sua lâmina deslizar pela pele de do moreno.

Rinoa estava prestes a realizar uma magia de cura, mas Squall a impediu com o olhar.

A mão esquerda de Seifer se levantou e apontou na direção do seu rival. As chamas surgiram do chão e abraçaram o corpo do moreno.

Os olhos de Zell se incendiaram. Ele avançou com toda a força contra o oponente, acertando o rosto em cheio com um soco. Antes que o ex-cavaleiro pudesse respirar, seu estômago foi atingido por um joelho e sua boca se encheu de sangue amargo.

- Rápido demais para você? – um sorriso de caninos pontiagudos brilhou no rosto do jovem tatuado.

Seifer se levantou e antes que pudesse falar algo, seus olhos foram ofuscados por um brilho intenso.

Asas foram abertas.

Rinoa desceu dos céus como em transe.

Ele viu que Zell também olhava admirado e aproveitou o momento para lançar um pilar de fogo sobre ele. O garoto se contorceu e colocou os braços em volta de si.

O riso de Seifer se espalhou pelo ar com a cena, mas foi logo interrompido por uma Gunblade atingindo-o. Mal ele se recuperou e uma magia foi desferida contra ele por Rinoa.

Seu corpo inteiro tremia e sua mente se encheu de vermelho.

_Eu posso não derrotar todos que se voltaram contra mim... mas pelo menos, você... Squall eu vou levar comigo..._

Bloodfest.

Seifer se lançou ao alto e o cortou o ar com sua Gunblade formando uma cruz de fogo sobre seu inimigo. Ao redor do símbolo apareceram luzes coloridas, como se fossem vitrais de uma igreja. Um pilar de luz surgiu no oponente levando-o aos céus e depois jogando-o para baixo como se o lançasse ao inferno.

Squall caiu com tudo no chão. Seu corpo se negando por um momento a levantar.

O ex-cavaleiro também estava abaixado, mas se levantou ao ver seu rival se erguer.

Eles estavam frente a frente.

Mais uma vez.

Quase Seifer riu ao esperar o que estava por vir. Sua mão se estendeu e ele sinalizou com seus dedos que seu rival continuasse.

Os olhos azuis se prenderam nos verdes e seus olhares conversaram.

Seifer sorriu.

Squall fechou os olhos por um breve momento.

A Gunblade dançou no ar seguidamente, até parar por um momento.

Lion Heart.

Um círculo de vento espiralou em volta de Squall e raios começaram a nascer de sua espada. Uma roda de fogo surgiu do chão e o ar começou a se revirar em sua volta. A lâmina brilhou com uma luz intensa e seu dono partiu na direção de Seifer, jogando-o no ar com o primeiro golpe. Os movimentos rápidos cortavam a carne do oponente sem misericórdia e terminaram por lançar um ataque tão veloz que os olhos verdes não viram quando ele foi desferido. Uma explosão de luzes cercou seu corpo antes que ele caísse pesadamente ao chão.

Dos céus surgiu um guerreiro misterioso, coberto por um manto vermelho. Ele lançou um golpe na direção de Seifer com a quarta espada que recebeu...

...Zantetsuken.

O ar foi cortado diversas vezes até mandar o rapaz voando para longe.

O guerreiro mascarado deu as costas e sumiu para outra dimensão.

Seifer caiu no chão vários metros de distância à frente.

Sua consciência havia mergulhado em um abismo escuro.

x

x

x

x

Todos se surpreenderam ao ver o ex-cavaleiro se levantar depois de tudo o que havia acontecido.

Mas não era ele que estava de pé.

x

x

x

x

Tudo era um vazio.

Um enorme branco que se estendia por todos os cantos. Para a eternidade.

Silêncio.

_Onde estou?_

Não conseguia se lembrar.

Ele tentou se mexer, mas não sentia um corpo para isso.

Tentou gritar, mas nenhum som era emitido.

O rapaz se concentrou, mas nenhum pensamento surgia em sua mente.

x

x

x

x

Uma névoa se espalhou pelo lugar.

Uma pessoa estava parada entre as flores.

Uma pessoa solitária.

Triste?

Seu olhar fixo nas pétalas que voavam.

Um olhar azul.

_Sempre gostei dos seus olhos... eles pareciam um mar revolto, recebendo uma tempestade._

_Eu gostava das tempestades, elas eram tão fortes e belas. Imprevisíveis. Mas eu gostava de adivinhar quando elas apareceriam. Quando elas cobririam meu corpo com seu frio tão familiar. _

_O que mais eu tenho na minha vida? Há alguma outra certeza no meu coração?_

_Meu desejo não realizado fez outra ferida..._

_Espero que algum dia ainda possa encontrá-lo..._

_Lembro de você deitado sobre as flores... se ao menos, aquele momento pudesse mudar... Mas talvez ele não precisasse mudar..._

_Eu nunca esquecerei... _

Seifer estendeu sua mão tentando tocar aquele rosto solitário. Segurar em seu braço, agarrar a pelugem branca que cobria aquela jaqueta. Qualquer coisa que provasse que ele existia.

Mas sua mão nunca chegou a tocar o jovem... Quando ela estava quase segurando aquela imagem, um relâmpago a rasgou ao meio. Estilhaçando as lembranças em milhares de lágrimas secas.

_Então, não me resta nada mesmo?_

Ele quis procurar sua risada, mas ela não existia mais.

_Eu podia fechar meus olhos e esquecer de tudo. Esquecer que um dia eu estava no topo de uma alta montanha, olhando todos de cima, vendo você me esperar naquele jardim. "Um dia nos encontraremos", eu pensava. "Um dia você vai olhar para mim aqui no alto, e só você poderia me enfrentar, só você me coroaria após sua derrota". _

Mas nada disso existe mais.

x

x

x

x

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Algo soa familiar?**

**As cenas de luta me deram muito trabalho... Eu fiquei revendo Limits, magias e GF's... **

* * *

**Reviews, please... eu preciso saber se as pessoas gostam ou não do que eu faço... **

**Confiram meu perfil para saberem do andamento dos meus projetos, eu escrevo constantemente e sempre aviso o que estou fazendo no perfil. Também coloquei alguns links para comunidades do orkut! Tenho fics de Final Fantasy VII, Yami no Matsuei... e em breve pretendo começar uma de Castlevania Symphony of the Night.**

**Visitem o perfil do Vovô!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**SeiferxSquall **

**Esta fic contém Lemon e um pouco de violência... além de spoilers.**

**Os personagens não me pertencem, eles pertencem um ao outro. **

* * *

**x**

**x**

* * *

**A Solidão dos Sonhos**

**Por Vovô**** (Sou velhinho, gosto de comer e dormir, não necessariamente nesta mesma ordem)**

* * *

_Itálico-pensamentos_

_**Itálico e Negrito-acontecimentos passados/pensamentos diferenciados**_

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

Seus olhos se abriram lentamente.

O mundo girava embaçado.

Mas finalmente parecia que algo familiar se apresentava a sua frente.

_Squall...?_

Seu braço se estendeu tentando tocar o rosto que se afastou, e ele só conseguiu segurar de leve o braço sobre a cama.

- Squall!

- Socorro! Ajudem! Ele está delirando! – o homem olhava para os lados desesperado.

Os olhos verdes se fixaram melhor na imagem.

_Esse não é o Squall..._

- Talvez ele esteja recobrando a consciência... você realmente se parece com o garoto... Será que eu devo ter pena dele por isso...

- Kiros, o que você quis dizer com isso! Falar da minha aparência não vai ajudar em nada! Chama alguém!

O homem já estava saindo do quarto...

- Só não chama o Odine! – Laguna passou uma de suas mãos por uma mecha comprida que cobria seu rosto e sorriu. – Ele pode querer fazer alguma experiência maluca com você e nós não iríamos querer isso, não é?

_Em que diabos de lugar eu estou?_

Quando Seifer olhou em volta, teve que se certificar de que não estava sonhando. 

O quarto era maravilhoso. Todos os objetos e móveis tinham um design moderno, com formas exóticas e cores vivas. 

_Eu não estou sonhando... nunca que minha mente imaginaria uma coisa dessas._

- Você parece bem melhor! Se bem que, qualquer estado devia ser melhor do que o de antes... você parecia um cadáver, sabe, daqueles filmes de terror, que você não sabe se vão acordar ou não... Você estava assim... Por isso que eu levei aqueles garotos para fora... Eles estavam tão desesperados que eu tinha medo que ganhassem cabelos brancos antes de mim!

- Garotos?

- Sim! Aquele rapaz grande, que falava ya know, ya know, ya know? Ele chorava tanto que quase que tivemos que chamar alguém para enxugar o chão.Além disso, ele andava para um lado e para o outro, esbarrado nas coisas... coitado... estava tão nervoso. E também tem aquela mocinha com o tapa-olho. Aquele olhar vermelho dela me dava medo! Mas para quem viu Adel, aquilo não era nada! Imagina uma mulher com mais de dois metros de altura, com mais músculos que um halterofilista! Eu que não queria ser marido dela! Ainda bem que ela não existe mais... quer dizer... que descanse em paz... ou no inferno... não sei de onde aquela criatura vem...

_...Estou acostumado demais com o Squall para escutar tanta conversa... Eu não estou preparado pra isso._

Seifer estava prestes a fingir que pegara no sono, quando um grito foi escutado.

- Seifer!

Raijin saiu correndo na direção do loiro e deu um abraço tão forte que o rapaz pensou que seria esmagado.

- Eh... também estou contente em ver você... mas me deixa respirar...

- Ah! Desculpa, ya know – o rapaz deu espaço para o seu amigo. – É que eu tava tão feliz em te ver... ya know... – ele sentiu um chute em sua canela. – Ahhhhhhhh! Por que você fez isso, ya know?

- ATRAPALHANDO!

Seifer sorriu ao ver Fujin ao seu lado.

Algumas coisas nunca mudam. 

- Vejo que eles foram mais rápidos que eu – disse Kiros ao entrar no aposento acompanhado de um médico.

Laguna sorriu.

Mas logo em seguida sua expressão ganhou um ar preocupado.

- Alguma notícia de Squall e dos outros?

_Squall?_

Kiros deu um suspiro. – Nada ainda...

- O que aconteceu com o Squall? – perguntou Seifer enquanto era examinado.

O olhar de Laguna se escureceu por um momento, mas logo ele começou a contar o que havia acontecido, com uma série de detalhes coloridos, levando o dobro do tempo de uma pessoa normal e deixando Seifer cada vez mais agoniado. Finalmente, o presidente contou que o grupo foi para o futuro tentar derrotar Ultimecia e que ainda não havia voltado.

_Então... você está querendo mudar o futuro do mundo... Bem ambicioso da sua parte... Você sabia que talvez não pudesse voltar... Mas... mesmo assim tentou... eu me orgulho de você... E eu não vou me conformar até que você volte... Se você não voltar e vou te buscar até no inferno... Porque... Você me venceu... e eu não perderia para ninguém, então, você deve ser o verdadeiro herói dessa história ... e se você não vencer... não vai adiantar de nada eu ter perdido..._

_Squall..._

A prova da sua derrota. Era a única razão da sua existência.

Se ele não voltasse vitorioso.

Nada daquilo faria sentido.

De repente um homem grande entrou no quarto. Ele estava agitado, queria dizer alguma coisa, mas nenhum som saia de sua boca.

Laguna se levantou, mas Kiros falou para ele permanecer ali, enquanto ele via o que era. O presidente não escutou e correu em direção da porta, sendo parado por Ward.

- Mas... – seu amigo tentou acalmá-lo. – Eu preciso saber o que aconteceu! Eu preciso saber como ele está! Pelo menos, uma vez na vida... saber sobre ele...

_Sobre ele...?_

E uma eternidade se passou. 

Até que Kiros voltasse no minuto seguinte.

- Laguna... 

E palavras foram sussurradas em seu ouvido.

Por um momento o silêncio se fez presente nos lábios que nunca se calavam. Ele olhou para cima, como se procurasse o céu sobre o teto, e se encostou �parede. Seus olhos se fecharam e uma lágrima acariciou sua face. 

Seifer olhou aquilo e achou tão catastrófico como se Squall estivesse chorando na sua frente. 

- Eu não suportaria perder você agora que eu o encontrei...

Mas por que aquele homem se importava tanto... Foi nesse momento que ele reparou melhor na semelhança...

_Leonhart...Parece que você tem bem mais sorte que eu..._

x

x

x

x

Lar...

O céu orgulhoso mostrava ao mundo suas vestes azuis bem claras. Ele se divertia ao conversar alegremente com seu amigo sol, que sorria em resposta. 

_Eu não consigo nem pescar..._

A isca continuava no mesmo lugar, sem nenhuma reação favorável.

O loiro se levantou irritado e jogou sua vara de pescar com força no chão.

No mesmo momento, Raijin mostrou feliz a sua conquista: um peixe grande e rosado com cara de confuso. Fujin se irritou com o barulho que seu amigo fez e o empurrou com o pé até ele cair de cara na água.

Uma risada junto com a brisa do porto.

Enquanto Seifer estava olhando para cima, a sombra da Garden passou por ele e continuou seu passeio calmo pelos céus.

Um sorriso se formou.

_No final você foi mais forte. _

_Eu disse que um dia você me agradeceria por tudo que eu ensinei. _

_Talvez não tenha sido tudo em vão. Talvez sem mim você não teria se tornado o que é._

_Você se livrou da coleira e ditou suas regras. _

_Transformou o mundo. _

_Vendo você aí no alto, me faz pensar... quem sabe, o meu sonho não vive por você. _

_Então, não está tudo perdido._

Mas alguém que vive o sonho de outra pessoa, está vivendo uma farsa.

E uma pessoa que não tem seus sonhos, é uma pessoa vazia.

x

x

x

x

Os meses seguiram seu cronograma. E um de cada vez, ocupou seu lugar no tempo.

_É uma sorte eu não ter sido condenado. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, eu não me surpreenderia se quisessem me crucificar. É claro, que houve muitas perguntas, muita investigação a meu respeito, mas no final, todos chegaram �conclusão de que eu havia sido manipulado. _

_Manipulado? _

_Até hoje eu me pergunto se foi isso que aconteceu realmente. Até certo ponto, acredito que sim... Muitas vezes, eu não agia pela minha própria vontade... Mas eu também não fui totalmente inocente... Eu sei que tudo aquilo aconteceu guiado por uma vontade minha... um desejo meu. Mas ninguém quis acreditar na minha culpa. Todos estavam tão ocupados tentando me absolver... E no final, eu deixei assim... Embora eu não tivesse nenhum objetivo em vida... Embora eu estivesse afundando em um oceano de vazio... Mesmo uma pessoa que se joga no mar tentando se matar tenta voltar �tona para respirar._

E Seifer voltou �vida sem ter o que fazer com ela. 

_Fujin e Raijin estão treinando para ingressarem na SeeD, mas eu... eu não voltaria �Garden. Não depois de tudo que aconteceu. Eu não acredito mais em SeeDs. Embora as coisas tenham mudado depois que Squall assumiu o controle... Ainda há um pedaço do passado que me diz que a vida de um SeeD não seria a minha vida. _

_Mas, então, eu fiquei num dilema... Minha vida inteira havia sido dedicada para aquele objetivo. Todos os meus dias na Garden. Todas as minhas horas. Mas quando minhas esperanças na SeeD haviam se esgotado, eu encontrei minha vida como cavaleiro. Só que agora, nem isso eu sou mais... _

_Eu esperava encontrar algum caminho para seguir nesses meses... _

_Mas o fogo transformou minhas glórias em cinzas e minha vida virou um deserto. _

_Talvez seja por isso que estou procurando pela água. _

- Onde você está indo? – perguntou Ma Dincht preocupada. 

Já passava da meia-noite.

A senhora viu um garoto desamparado nas ruas de Balamb em meio Êchuva torrencial. Ele já era grandinho, mas ela insistiu em adotar mais um filho, mesmo que a principio, essa criança não quisesse ser adotada.

- Não se preocupe, eu volto logo...

_E se eu não voltar reze pela minha alma._

O ar era cortante naquela noite gelada. 

Seus passos encontraram o caminho para fora da cidade com uma certa facilidade. 

O gramado alto dos campos reclamava por ser arrastado pelas longas pernas. 

Finalmente ele chegou a um jardim ao lado de um rio.

As flores tinham morrido. 

Elas haviam ficado apenas na lembrança de um passado perdido.

De alguma forma, Seifer sentia-se bem naquele lugar... 

Era tão silencioso... 

Fazia com que ele se lembrasse de alguém...

Após não muito tempo admirando a superfície das águas, ele caminhou ao encontro delas. Logo, suas pernas se afundaram nas massas geladas. 

Era inverno.

Ele avançou mesmo com a resistência do rio e das suas roupas. 

Ele avançou até que a água cobrisse seu pescoço.

E jogou seu corpo para trás.

A sua pele ardia de frio e seu pulmão gritava em seu peito. 

Seus olhos se abriram e ele se viu envolto em azul.

E ele sentiu uma enorme paz.

_Squall... soube que agora você está com a "princesa"... Creio que você é um cara de sorte..._

Seifer sorriu. 

Seu corpo começou a subir �superfície.

Não era seu objetivo se matar.

Nunca fora.

Desistir da própria vida é para os fracos. E para os covardes.

Mesmo com todos os seus sonhos destruídos... ele continuava vivendo.

_Porque eu tenho coragem de enfrentar minhas tristezas, coragem de enfrentar o vazio que sobrou depois de tudo que eu perdi._

_Até você eu perdi... _

Seus olhos se fecharam.

_Se é que algum dia eu já o tive._

Ele voltou a abrir seus olhos e viu o céu escuro. Tão escuro que parecia negro. Ele tentou procurar as estrelas no céu, mas não as encontrou. Seu olhar procurou ainda mais, mas elas não apareceram. Quando havia quase desistido, ele viu uma luz no céu. Um clarão. Uma tempestade se aproximava.

x

x

x

x

Chovia tão intensamente que não dava mais para separar uma gota da outra, pareciam todas um corpo único que jorrava incessantemente do céu.

Era um fim de tarde cinzento. Havia chovido o dia inteiro. 

O local era coberto por milhares de flores coloridas que se ofuscaram com a palidez do tempo. 

Um lugar tranqüilo.

Seifer ouvira os rumores. 

Ele viu quando as pessoas chegaram. 

Ele viu quando as pessoas se foram.

Apenas um rapaz permanecia naquele jardim.

E seu observador. 

Com passos lentos, Seifer se aproximou sem se importar se seria notado. Ele caminhou até terminar seus passos ao lado de Squall. O cabelo castanho estava molhado e jogado sobre o rosto que olhava para baixo. As roupas escuras estavam grudadas ao seu corpo. Não dava para saber se aquelas faces estavam daquele jeito por causa da chuva ou...

O ex-cavaleiro colocou suas mãos em volta do rosto de Squall e o virou para si. Com os seus dedos ele afastou os fios que cobriam os olhos e viu algo que parecia um espelho do que ele sentia.

Um enorme vazio azul.

Talvez reparando no reflexo que se mostrava no rosto acima, o jovem comandante se afastou e caminhou em direção a uma construção solitária no meio do vale. 

Seifer seguiu seus passos e o encontrou dentro de uma capela, um lugar tão vazio, que parecia que até os espíritos haviam abandonado o local. Ainda havia uma cruz pregada em frente ao vitral e um altar feito de uma pedra pesada. Mas os bancos pareciam que tinham sido devorados pelo tempo. Se é que um dia eles existiram naquele lugar.

Squall estava encostado em um canto coberto pelos tijolos de pedra cinzentos.

_Ouvi que ela havia descoberto algo sobre os tempos. Que ela era a chave que abria duas portas: uma para a salvação e outra para a destruição. Mas em pensar que ela era tão determinada, tão forte... para terminar assim sem uma luta? Ela estaria melhor morta se não tinha mais coragem de lutar. _

_Mas, morta ela está. _

_Ela achava que terminando sua vida evitaria um futuro cruel. Eu não concordo. Se fosse eu, lutaria até o fim, mesmo sabendo que havia um destino inevitável. _

Seus poderes passaram para Ellone, que agora guarda uma força imensurável 

_Será que realmente foi melhor assim? Mas mesmo que tenha sido melhor, como posso perdoá-la? Por deixá-lo assim...?_

- Não precisa ter medo em esconder sua dor. Eu sei que no fundo você é humano – silêncio. - Se você a amava...

Os olhos cansados viram-se para o loiro.

- Eu não a amava.

Seifer pareceu surpreso. 

- Eu... Era muito cedo para amá-la... Mas, sim... ela deixou um vazio no meu peito...

- Mas mesmo assim! Você ainda tem tanto na sua vida! Por que você me olha como se não tivesse nada! Você tem tudo...

_...que eu não tenho._

- Mas... – Squall colocou os braços em volta de si, como se só naquele momento se lembrasse do frio. – Há um vazio tão grande... – seu rosto se voltou para baixo. – Eu estava acostumado a esse vazio... eu sempre o senti... – ele fechou os olhos. – Mas parece que só agora ele me incomoda... – seus olhos se abriram e seu rosto virou para cima. – Só agora ele parece me devorar por dentro...

E aquele olhar estava devorando o peito de Seifer... Aquele garoto a sua frente nunca pareceu...

_...tão cheio de emoções... Ele as guarda tão profundamente que quando as libera, parece que elas vão esmagar sua mente._

E Seifer não suportava ver aquilo.

- Mas você não tem seus sonhos? Algo a mais para realizar na vida? Algo que você busque, mesmo que guarde só para você...? Você ainda deve ter alguma coisa para realizar! 

O rapaz que parecia dominado pela angustia mudou sua expressão e olhou para Seifer. Parecia que agora os azuis estavam mergulhados em confusão. 

-...Sonho? Eu não sei o que é isso...

O peito do ex-cavaleiro se apertou.

Não era possível... todos têm...

- Mas... você devia ter algo pelo que lutar... Algo que fizesse você seguir em frente naquela guerra insana!

- Aquilo... Era minha obrigação. 

Seifer pareceu desapontado. – Mas você nunca teve algo que você quis?

Squall estava pensativo e por um momento esqueceu de sua tristeza. – Eu aprendi a gostar de lutar... A única coisa que eu busco é tentar melhorar... Já que eu estava na Garden, meu caminho era me tornar um SeeD... não havia muito o que escolher.

E, então, Seifer se deu conta...

Aquele rapaz sem a menor expectativa para a vida tinha tudo que o ex-cavaleiro sempre desejou... sem nunca ter pedido por isso. 

Fama, glória, poder. Ele era o herói e todos o admiravam. Ele não fazia nada para agradar ninguém e mesmo assim todos o adoravam. Até um pai que não existia surgiu presidente da mais próspera nação que existe. Ele tinha o mundo a seus pés.

Tudo o que ele sempre quis... nas mãos da pessoa que o derrubou do seu lugar no topo. Tudo o que ele já tivera um dia foi tirado de si com um golpe daquela Gunblade.

E até o ódio que consolaria sua frustração ele não conseguia ter.

Porque até o ódio era mais fácil de suportar do que o que ele sentia pelo seu rival.

Ele queria desesperadamente odiar aquele homem... e não conseguia...

E ele se deu conta de como o destino era irônico... e injusto. 

Injusto por ter arrancado tudo o que ele sempre quis. Irônico por entregar tudo nas mãos de uma pessoa que não dava o menor valor para aquilo.

O herói estava lá, num canto, em sua dor silenciosa. 

_Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa eu desprezaria._

Incompreensível foi o que ele sentiu ao ouvir as palavras tão desprovidas de esperança.

Sentiu que nada fazia sentido.

E não tentou procurar desculpas ou empecilhos para o que ardia em seu peito, porque nada fazia sentido naquele mundo. A lógica que todos acreditavam existir não passava de uma grande piada. E tudo que era importante para a sociedade, não passava de uma grande ilusão. 

_Nada mais importa... _

Seifer fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. 

Os passos ecoaram pelas paredes de pedra.

Sua mão encostou-se ao ombro que não estava encostado na parede.

Nenhuma reação.

O ex-cavaleiro o virou contra a parede e provou o gosto do rosto molhado do seu rival. Sua boca tremia com tanta pressão que ele fazia para sentir mais e mais a pele em seus lábios.

O desejo pela glória ele podia entender, o gosto pela vitória ele podia aceitar. 

Squall permaneceu imóvel até o outro atacá-lo com um beijo. O loiro segurou em cada braço do rapaz e o puxou para cima. Nesse momento, o moreno decidiu reagir e tentou se desvencilhar das mãos que o seguravam, mais por reflexo do que por outra razão. Seifer pressionou o corpo �frente contra a parede e passou sua língua pelos lábios entreabertos. O comandante virou seu rosto e tentou se afastar, mas não havia mais espaço para isso. O loiro procurou a boca que fugia até conseguir prendê-la com a sua. Com a insistência do outro, o SeeD acabou cedendo ao beijo e deixou o ex-cavaleiro fazer o que desejava. Seifer continuou explorando tudo o que podia, mas ele ainda não estava satisfeito. Squall estava imóvel. Não fazia nada mais para impedir, mas também não respondia ó ações. 

O loiro separou seus lábios e tentou procurar um olhar azul que se escondia, até que ele se impacientou e empurrou seu rival com força contra a parede, fazendo as costas colidirem com os tijolos de pedra. 

Indiferença era algo que ele não suportava. Por mais que Squall não usasse palavras, ele sempre respondia de alguma forma. Nem que Seifer precisasse arrancar alguma reação dele. 

Mesmo com o impacto os olhos azuis não o encaravam. Então, o loiro levou uma de suas mãos até aquele o rosto e o virou bruscamente.

Nada.

Mesmo quando seus olhares se cruzaram, Squall resolveu guardar suas emoções em um abismo no seu peito. 

Seifer não agüentava aquilo. 

Ele o beijou novamente, desesperado, fazendo suas bocas se encontrarem violentamente. O sangue queimava em suas veias com o contato dos seus corpos, contato que ele se privou por tanto tempo. Parecia que agora aquele sentimento escondido havia emergido e ele não conseguiria prendê-lo mais.

O ex-cavaleiro retirou suas luvas apressadamente e com uma de suas mãos, puxou a parte de cima da jaqueta e mordeu um ombro coberto. Sua outra mão puxou a parte de baixo da camiseta para cima e arranhou seu caminho do abdômen para o peito, até o tecido oferecer resistência ao se desgrudar do corpo molhado. Squall respirou fundo ao sentir o frio metal de Griever entrar em contato com sua pele. Seifer traçou as linhas do tórax com seus dedos e seus olhos, antes de levar a mão até as costas do garoto e o puxar ao encontro do seu corpo. 

O coração se acelerou quando ele sentiu os lábios do seu rival colados �pele exposta do seu peito e a respiração dele passando pela sua pele. Seifer o segurou com mais força, como se quisesse esmagá-lo com seus braços, antes de jogá-lo ao chão e subir em cima dele. 

Squall sentiu o incomodo do frio do piso sob suas costas e tentou se afastar, encontrando o corpo de Seifer acima. As mãos do loiro procuravam os cintos que prendiam suas calças, lutando para desamarrá-los. O comandante dos SeeDs colocou suas mãos sobre as do outro e tentou afastá-las. O rapaz acima fez um som de desaprovação e continuou na sua luta, agora com novos oponentes. Após alguns minutos, Squall começou a se debater com o outro, que não tão pacientemente tentava cumprir com o que queria. Com muita dificuldade, Seifer conseguiu desamarrar dois cintos, mas seria ainda mais complicado tirar o terceiro com o garoto abaixo se movendo sem parar.

Após um tempo de tentativas frustradas, o loiro ergueu a parte de cima de seu corpo. Seu olhar visualizou seu rival com o peito arfando pela respiração acelerada, cada contorno se expandindo e contraindo sob a pele. Então ele subiu os seus olhos para o rosto, os fios castanhos completamente desalinhados e jogados sobre a pele alva. Os olhos azuis nunca pareceram queimar tanto. Seifer teve certeza, que naquele momento, não havia nada que ele quisesse além daquilo.

E quando ele tinha uma idéia na cabeça...

Sua boca cobriu mais uma vez os convidativos lábios entreabertos e os mordeu até que eles ganhassem um tom avermelhado, até ele não agüentar mais e receber um gemido abafado.

Suas bocas se separaram bruscamente quando Squall o empurrou e começou a se arrastar no chão para se afastar. Mas Seifer subiu rapidamente em cima dele outra vez e o segurou com força entre suas pernas. Ele começou novamente a tentar retirar o último cinto, mas as mãos do moreno o impediam novamente. Foi então, que uma idéia se mostrou por um brilho nos olhos esverdeados. O loiro segurou os pulsos do mais novo e pegou um dos cintos que havia desamarrado. Rapidamente ele deu voltas com a tira e prendeu seu rival com firmeza. 

Um sorriso cobriu o rosto de Seifer quando ele viu a expressão de surpresa no rosto do comandante. Depois daquele procedimento foi muito mais fácil tirar o terceiro cinto, afrouxar os outros sobre a coxa, abrir as calças e puxar as roupas para baixo. O loiro continuou tirando as peças até seu rival permanecer apenas com a jaqueta e a camiseta levantada. 

O ex-cavaleiro lambeu seus lábios ao ver o corpo do garoto no chão, amarrado e com o rosto avermelhado.

- Não precisa se envergonhar, Squall, você é lindo.

As mãos de Seifer afagaram as coxas antes de afastá-las. O moreno fazia toda força que podia na direção contrária. O loiro segurou ainda mais firme e conseguiu separá-las o suficiente para que seu corpo se encaixasse entre elas. Ele abriu o zíper de sua calça e retirou seu membro. Vagamente ele ouviu algumas palavras para que ele parasse, mas sua mente já não estava prestando tanta atenção nisso. Quando ele levou a extremidade de seu órgão até a abertura, seu rival fez mais algum esforço para se afastar, mas Seifer o segurava firme e começou a entrar devagar. 

Os olhos de Squall se fecharam dolorosamente e sua garganta liberou um meio grito de agonia. O ex-cavaleiro parou e afagou o abdômen do garoto várias vezes, até começar a penetrá-lo novamente. O moreno tentou em vão, desvencilhar-se mais uma vez. Seifer continuou forçando sua entrada até o fim. Um gemido exasperado saiu dos lábios do moreno quando o outro começou a se movimentar dentro dele. A pele de seus pulsos estava toda a arranhada pelo contado com o couro que os restringiam e suas costas doíam quando eram empurradas contra o chão. Ele se esforçava para não emitir nenhum som, mas as investidas já haviam se tornado fortes demais para agüentar calado.

Seifer mal conseguia controlar os movimentos, seu corpo agia quase que por conta própria, impulsionado pelo extremo prazer e pelos gemidos do seu rival. 

Squall achava que não conseguiria mais suportar a agonia, quando os movimentos se tornaram desesperados. Mas ele sabia que o outro não pararia por nada naquele mundo. 

Os quadris de Seifer se jogavam com força para frente, cada vez buscando mais aquela sensação de euforia que dominava todos os seus sentidos. 

Finalmente, seu corpo foi tomado por uma onda de sensações que fez todos os seus músculos estremecerem. 

Ele aproveitou o breve momento até sua consciência voltar um tanto cambaleante a nortear sua mente. O seu membro foi retirado e ele tentou fazer sua respiração voltar ao normal. 

Squall sentiu-se aliviado por um momento, mas logo uma nuvem de confusão fez todo seu corpo se arrepiar. Ele tentou se levantar, mas seus músculos não obedeciam. O frio o envolveu com seus braços gélidos e dominou todos os seus sentidos. 

Seifer olhou para o seu rival e não sabia o que fazer. O ex-cavaleiro sabia que a situação não havia sido tão agradável quanto fora para ele. E nada do que ele pudesse falar, justificaria o que foi feito. Então, ele permaneceu calado, desamarrando o outro em silêncio. 

A reação que ele recebeu foi esperada. Mas das duas reações que ele cogitou, aquela seria a mais dolorosa. Squall continuou deitado, em silêncio, sem olhar para ele. Um soco na cara teria doído menos. Seifer sabia que o garoto não se moveria até que ele o deixasse sozinho, mas ele não queria fazer isso. Aquela fria presença ao seu lado o acalentava como nenhuma outra coisa. 

Seus olhos observaram seus dedos tocarem a pele alva e os arrepios que causavam sobre ela. Seus lábios se encostaram aos outros em um beijo imóvel. Seu olhar procurou desesperadamente o outro, mas ele não o encontrou. Havia apenas um par de olhos azuis que não diziam nada. 

Ele sentiu seu peito se despedaçar. 

Uma tontura dominou sua mente quando ele levantou.

E foi embora.

x

x

x

x

_**Continua...**_

**x**

**x**

Reviews, please... eu preciso saber se as pessoas gostam ou não do que eu faço... 

**Confiram meu perfil para saberem do andamento dos meus projetos, eu escrevo constantemente e sempre aviso o que estou fazendo no perfil. Também coloquei alguns links para comunidades do orkut! Tenho fics de Final Fantasy VII, Yami no Matsuei... e em breve pretendo começar uma de Castlevania Symphony of the Night.**

**Visitem o perfil do Vovô!**


	5. Chapter 5

**SeiferxSquall **

**Esta fic contém Lemon e um pouco de violência... além de spoilers.**

**Os personagens não me pertencem, eles pertencem um ao outro. **

**x**

**x**

* * *

**A Solidão dos Sonhos**

**Por Vovô**** (Sou velhinho, gosto de comer e dormir, não necessariamente nesta mesma ordem)**

* * *

_Itálico-pensamentos_

_**Itálico e Negrito-acontecimentos passados/pensamentos diferenciados**_

* * *

**Capítulo V**

As colinas estavam cobertas pelo colorido das flores, que sorriam alegremente em seu banho de sol.

Por dias ele esperou.

Todos que o conheciam sabiam onde ele vivia. Desde que a guerra acabara ele permanecia na mesma cidade, ia para os mesmos lugares, fazia as mesmas coisas.

E nada aconteceu.

Como ele desejou que um dia qualquer seu rival aparecesse empunhando sua Gunblade e prometesse cortar seu pescoço.

E nada aconteceu.

Como ele desejou que um dia qualquer seu rival aparecesse exigindo explicações, exigindo desculpas.

E nada aconteceu.

Ele nem tinha mais coragem de perguntar a Fujin e Raijin como estavam indo as coisas na Garden, como estava o comandante herói da guerra.

Mas quando o jovem havia quase perdido as esperanças, Squall apareceu, em meio às flores, sua Glunblade em mãos.

Seifer correu naquela direção, esperando algo, qualquer coisa, qualquer palavra, qualquer gesto.

Mas Squall simplesmente continuou seu caminho.

Como se ele não existisse.

Como se ele não fosse nem um fantasma do passado.

Apenas como se não fosse nada.

E aquilo reverberou em sua mente.

E aquilo apagou o brilho que ainda restava em seu olhar.

Ele viu os olhos azuis passarem inexpressivos. E o corpo caminhar para longe e se afastar. O corpo que ele já teve em seus braços.

Porque pior do que não saber o que é ter algo e já possuir alguma coisa e perder.

x

x

x

x

E ele já havia perdido tanto.

Ele simplesmente havia perdido tudo. Tudo o que sempre sonhou. Tudo o que já teve.

Seifer se perguntava o porquê da sua existência.

Sua vida não serviu para nada.

18 anos e sua vida não era mais nada.

Realmente, nada fazia sentido naquele mundo.

Ou a vida das pessoas só servia para um deus sádico se divertir.

x

x

x

x

Mas já que nada faz sentido, por que seguir sua mente quando ela diz para se afastar?

Seifer correu na direção do seu rival, embora seu lado racional gritasse para que ele não fosse.

Seu coração pulava em seu peito e sua respiração queimava sua garganta.

Seus passos acelerados subiram o morro após as colinas e continuaram pelo caminho estreito.

Por um momento, ele pensou que havia perdido o rastro do rapaz, mas o SeeD estava lá, em pé a sua frente.

- Squall...

- Não... – um suspiro. – Não diga nada.

- Mas eu preciso dizer alguma coisa...

_...senão as palavras vão me sufocar._

- Eu não quero saber o que você tem a dizer.

E isso provocou um choque de fúria no corpo de Seifer que tentou se controlar, mas não conseguiu. Ele correu na direção do outro e jogou Squall contra o muro, fazendo ele derrubar sua Gunblade.

- Você vai me escutar!! – o olhar demandava.

Olhos azuis se arregalaram e encararam os verdes a sua frente.

Mas nenhuma palavra foi ouvida.

Apenas o som de um beijo desesperado.

Squall lutou para se separar, mas Seifer o segurou no lugar.

Quando o loiro terminou, ele sentiu mãos apertarem seu sobretudo. Seus sentidos ficaram tão perturbados com o contato que ele não conseguiu reagir quando seu rival o jogou contra a parede, invertendo suas posições. Seus corpos se aproximaram. Ele sentiu os dedos do moreno sobre seu rosto. Ele havia dado um soco tão forte que fez sua cabeça virar bruscamente para o lado. Seu lábio se partiu e sangue escorreu pelo seu queixo. Sua pele ardia como em brasas e a carne se contorcia tentando se livrar da agonia. Quando Seifer levantou sua mão até o local atingido, Squall o impediu. Olhos esverdeados se revoltaram contrariados.

Foi então, que a dor retornou, não por causa do golpe, mas por outro motivo. Os lábios do seu rival roçavam sua face, afagando a pele ferida. E aquilo doía mais que qualquer coisa.

Fazia seu coração se apertar.

O ex-cavaleiro agüentou o quanto pôde, sem interromper aquele momento tão frágil, mas suas mãos procuraram o corpo do outro e sua boca buscou os lábios que o afagavam.

Para sentir um vazio novamente.

Squall havia se afastado e caminhava para longe dali. Seifer ainda estendeu sua mão, mas ela apenas agarrou um pedaço de uma jaqueta que se foi.

E dessa vez o garoto havia fugido completamente de sua visão.

x

x

x

x

Com passos decididos ele caminhou pela estrada.

Estava excessivamente quente, mas o rapaz não se importava. Caminhava com a mesma determinação sob o sol imponente.

Ao seu lado esquerdo se estendia um cobertor verde que cercava a cadeia de montanhas nevadas. Do seu lado direito, a praia de Balamb repousava à beira do mar azul.

Não foi surpresa ser barrado nos portões da Garden. Entretanto, nada o impediria de entrar naquele lugar. Ele estava prestes a fazer algum ato impensado, como sempre, quando sua dupla de amigos gritou sua presença. Mesmo assim, não foi o suficiente para permitirem sua entrada.

Raijin tentava convencer os guardas, mas eles não conseguiam entender muito fora o ya know, ya know desesperado.

- ESPERAR!! – falou a garota para seus amigos e correu Garden adentro.

Seifer não gostava muito de... mas já que era Fujin que tinha um plano, ele resolveu ter um pouco de paciência.

Quando ela voltou, trouxe a solução para o caso.

Mais de um metro e setenta de beleza e simpatia, adornado com um sorriso e um convincente chicote foi suficiente para permitir a passagem do ex-cavaleiro temido.

E, afinal, ela era uma das salvadoras do mundo... Quem questionaria sua certeza de que o garoto não proporcionaria nenhum problema para a Garden.

Mas na verdade, o que convenceu foi o sorriso.

Quando o loiro entrou no estabelecimento, foi recebido por um caloroso abraço.

- Seifer!! Fico tão feliz em saber que está bem!!

- No final das contas eu continuo sendo seu aluno querido?

- Por um tempo não... Mas agora você é... – um braço aparentemente delicado se enroscou no sobretudo e o guiou pelos corredores.

- Mas o senhor líder Leonhart não vai ficar com ciúmes de não ser o único aluno querido?

Quistis sorriu. – Talvez... se ele se lembrasse que eu existo...

O olhar de Seifer se modificou. – Onde ele está?

- Não estava no terceiro andar...

- Isso quer dizer que ele está no Centro de Treinamento...

- Isso quer dizer que ninguém pode saber... pode ser que sim... Mas... Seifer, você vai voltar finalmente? – perguntou o olhar esperançoso.

- Quisty... você pode me dar licença... eu quero ficar um pouco sozinho – disse o rapaz com um olhar sério.

- Tudo bem... eu dou permissão para você ir... – e as botas arranharam o chão delicadamente antes de pararem uma última vez. – Mas você me promete que vai pensar no que eu disse?

Seifer passou uma de suas mãos pelos seus cabelos e suspirou sem dar a resposta. E os passos foram embora sem esperar.

- SORTE – Fujin arrastou Raijin por um caminho.

- Espera, ya know!! A gente não vai acompanhar ele, ya know!?

Os olhos verdes viram seus amigos se afastarem escandalosamente.

Seus passos eram certeiros na direção do Centro de Treinamento. O local estava vazio. Parecia que os alunos estavam com preguiça de treinar no calor.

Em seu tempo na Garden, Seifer visitava o local todos os dias. Sem se importar com o tempo.

Nas horas em que permaneceu lá, ele se surpreendeu por encontrar alguns inimigos novos.

_Acho que devem agradecer ao senhor líder por deixar isso aqui mais divertido._

Porque ele não agüentava mais ver Grats.

Embora sua passagem pelo local tivesse sido interessante ele não encontrou o que estava realmente procurando. O único ponto que ele não olhou no Centro foi a área secreta.

_Leonhart, agarrado com alguém... Mais fácil encontrar um casal de T-rexaurs..._

Quando Seifer saiu, ele pôde reparar em como o céu estava escuro.

Andando mais pelos corredores, ele se deu conta do porquê da Garden estar tão vazia... Eram férias... E ninguém gostaria de ficar nas férias naquele local, se já permaneciam lá o ano inteiro... Apenas ficavam aqueles que não tinham para onde ir... como órfãos.

Ele vagou várias vezes pelos ambientes... mas não encontrou nada... até que...

- Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiffffffffffffffff!!

Encontraram-no.

_Mas que diabos é isso??_

Uma concentração de energia veio pulando e se agarrou ao seu pescoço.

Então, ele começou a se lembrar de um tempo atrás... no dia em que os resultados dos exames da SeeD foram revelados... Ele se lembrou do corredor, da visão do inferno...

- A mensageira...

- Eu mesma!! – um sorriso. – Selphieeeeeee, prazer!!

- Olá Selphieeeeeee – o loiro cumprimentou a mão estendida. – Você sabe onde está o Senhor vivo no mundo de silêncio, whatever.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhh... Não está no terceiro andar porque eu estava redecorando o local.

A imagem do inferno retornou à mente de Seifer.

- E imagino que o Senhor _'não me importo com a existência dos outros Leonhart'_ deve ter ficado muito empolgado com a idéia.

- Ele não diz, mas ficou feliz!! O local precisava de mudanças urgentes!! Mais cores e vida!!

_Vida não é uma palavra que combina muito com o Senhor líder..._

- Ah, sim, imagino a cara dele de felicidade... Mas, então, você não sabe onde ele está?

- Sei sim!! Ele está no quarto esperando a surpresa!!

_Deve estar com dor de cabeça. _

- E você poderia dizer onde é que é isso? Porque suponho que Vossa Alteza tenha um quarto especial.

- Tem sim!! Eu te mostro!!

E Seifer foi arrastado.

x

x

x

x

- Mas esse quarto fica em frente ao antigo.

- É que ele não quis se mudar para um melhor, disse que...

_Era desnecessário._

-...era desnecessário.

- Bom... Obrigado por ter me trazido aqui.

- De nada!!

Sorriso.

- Muito obrigado mesmo.

- Disponha!!

Seifer olhou novamente para baixo e a garota continuava ao seu lado.

- Ah... eu tenho um assunto particular para tratar com ele.

- Tá.

- Particular a sós.

Então, Selphie, arregalou os olhos e abriu um largo sorriso.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, ahhhhh – risinhos.

O rapaz olhou para ela como se quisesse esmurrá-la. O que não causou nenhuma reação na garota, que parecia acostumada com o olhar.

Finalmente, após algum tempo ela começou a se afastar.

- Mas... promete que você vai tirar fotos e me passar? – olhar ameaçador. - Senão eu vou perseguir você com a minha máquina.

Suspiro.

- Prometo. Prometo que vou tirar milhares de fotos e mandar para você publicar na Internet.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. – pulo. – Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh. – abraço. – Te amooooooo!! – corridinha.

A garota saltitou corredor afora.

_Com toda a certeza eles escolhem SeeDs pelo grau de loucura. _

Seifer tentou abrir a porta, mas não estava realmente esperando encontrá-la aberta.

Quando ele entrou, o quarto estava escuro.

- Não Selphie, agora não, tô com dor de cabeça. Continua decorando o escritório, aproveita e decora o Centro de Treinamento também – falou uma voz abafada no travesseiro.

_E eu que pensava que ele não sabia como manter uma pessoa entretida_.

Seifer se aproximou o mais silenciosamente que pôde.

- Selphie, é sério.

O loiro sentou na cama e viu o rosto iluminado pela lua que se esgueirava pela janela. Squall se levantou e se assustou ao encontrar uma pessoa um pouco maior do que ele esperava.

- A garota que me deixou entrar.

_Primeiro compromisso amanhã, matar a Selphie._

Eles se olharam por um longo momento.

- Por quê...?

Seifer olhou para os azuis que o questionavam e se deitou sobre ele.

- Por que eu? Por que você faz isso comigo?

O moreno tentou afastar o rapaz acima. O loiro o segurou pelos pulsos e o fez olhar para ele.

- Eu sei que o que eu fiz foi errado, mas... você não sabe o que é suportar algo que devora o seu peito noite e dia, sem fazer nada...

- Você nunca foi uma pessoa de meias palavras, por que não fala de uma vez o que você quer dizer com isso?

- Eu não preciso falar algo que é óbvio demais que qualquer um entenderia. Se você tem problemas para entender as coisas, não é culpa minha.

Squall se sentiu ofendido, mas respirou fundo. Ele olhou para o verde intenso.

- Eu não queria estar no seu lugar. Para sentir essa dor que você sente.

-...Dor?

- Toda vez que eu olho para você, eu vejo sua dor transbordando.

Seifer refletiu por um momento. - Pode parecer estranho... mas essa dor é tudo o que eu tenho. A única coisa que me sobrou.

- Eu admiro você...

Aquilo o surpreendeu.

- O que é isso agora?

- Tanta coragem... para ir atrás do que você quer... – era a certeza naqueles olhos frios que mais o assustava e o que mais admirava naquele homem.

Mas... também...

Como não temer algo que podia ser lido tão claramente? Como não querer fugir da tormenta que acompanhava aquele olhar?

- Então você sabe que eu vou perseguir esse... objetivo até o fim.

_E quem poderia impedir você quando coloca uma idéia nessa sua cabeça..._

Seifer colocou cada pulso de um lado da cabeça do moreno e os segurou naquele lugar. Seus lábios foram na direção dos outros e os beijaram. Embora o garoto não oferecesse resistência dessa vez, ele continuou segurando-o no lugar. Ele fez seu corpo encontrar o outro e por um momento se esqueceu de tudo que o atormentava.

Finalmente ele soltou os braços que segurava e levou suas mãos até a parte de baixo da camiseta, levantando-a e retirando-a, embora tivesse uma certa dificuldade. Seus dedos cobertos pelas luvas passearam livremente pelo tórax.

- Eu não entendo...

O loiro lançou um olhar interrogativo.

Squall o examinou com seus olhos. – Pelo menos, parece que sua dor se foi.

- Pelo contrário... – ele retirou suas luvas. – Mas ela aumenta muito mais quando estou longe de... – seus dedos abriram seu colete e levaram a mão do moreno até seu peito. Ele continuou guiando os movimentos até que eles continuaram sem seus comandos.

Os olhos azuis pareciam hipnotizados pelos caminhos que suas mãos encontravam. Seifer apenas observou os dedos percorrerem seus músculos e se enroscarem na corrente em seu pescoço. Eles se entrelaçaram no metal e arranharam levemente a pele. Sem interromper os movimentos, o loiro tirou seu sobretudo e a veste abaixo, largando-os ao pé da cama.

Seus braços, então, circularam a cintura do rapaz abaixo e fez com que seus corpos se virassem, trocando suas posições.

O loiro estava contente em sentir o peso do garoto sobre ele. Suas mãos passaram pelas costas nuas e depois acariciaram o pescoço, a nuca, terminando por se enroscarem nos cabelos castanhos e puxando Squall para um beijo. Dessa vez ele apenas deu início e esperou que o mais jovem agisse. O garoto pareceu confuso por um momento, mas lentamente seus lábios começaram a se mover tocando os outros levemente. Quando ele ganhou mais confiança sua língua percorreu um caminho pela boca abaixo e encontrou a outra que o aguardava. Seifer sorriria se não estivesse tão ocupado em responder ao beijo.

Eles continuaram assim por um longo tempo, até Squall se assustar quando sua calça foi abaixada. O garoto tentou levantá-la novamente, mas sua mão recebeu um tapa de outra que estava acariciando suas nádegas. Ele deixou que o outro continuasse por mais um tempo, mas ele se sentia incomodado com aquilo. Mas não tanto quanto ele sentiu quando um dedo escorregou pela fresta e encontrou sua entrada.

Squall se afastou e sentou em sua cama, contrariado. Mas para a sua surpresa, Seifer não foi atrás dele como um louco, em vez disso ele se concentrou em tirar o resto das suas roupas. Os olhos azuis tentavam desviar do corpo à frente, mas falhou completamente quando o loiro havia terminado. Ele simplesmente era o homem mais bonito que ele já havia visto. O comandante não podia negar que Seifer sempre fora bem mais que atraente, mas vê-lo daquele jeito superava tudo o que ele já tinha visto. O que ele se perguntava naquele momento, era por que as pessoas corriam atrás dele em vez de se jogarem em cima do ex-cavaleiro.

E quando ele não dava aquela risada sarcástica, seu sorriso também era o mais lindo.

- Eu sei que eu sou muito bonito.

É claro que quando ele falava o encanto se quebrava.

- Mas embora eu goste muito de mim, eu ainda gosto mais de você.

- Eu não sei o que eu tenho de tão especial.

Squall realmente não sabia.

- Acho que as pessoas gostam dos tipos silenciosos...

O garoto lançou um olhar interrogativo, mas ele não teve muito tempo para pensar nisso, quando Seifer resolveu terminar sua missão de despi-lo. Dessa vez, o moreno não ofereceu resistência, porque sabia que tudo que tentasse seria em vão.

Quando todas as roupas foram retiradas, o loiro o abraçou e disse algumas palavras incoerentes ao seu ouvido. Squall não teve muito tempo para perguntar o que o outro estava dizendo, quando ele foi empurrado de costas para a cama.

Seus olhares se cruzaram e Seifer pediu permissão com seu dedo roçando sua abertura. O moreno deu um suspiro e fechou os olhos.

Squall mordeu seus lábios quando sentiu o primeiro digito entrar em seu corpo. Uma de suas mãos segurou firmemente o ombro acima e a outra se enroscou nos fios dourados. Mais um dedo se juntou ao outro e o moreno tentou permanecer quieto. Os movimentos começaram lentos... mas logo o ritmo aumentou.

Não demorou muito tempo para que o loiro se impacientasse com aquilo e tentasse substituir seus dedos por algo maior, mas no momento em que ele encostou seu membro, o jovem SeeD se afastou novamente.

Seifer tentou mais uma vez, mas o garoto fugiu de novo.

Aquilo estava deixando ele frustrado.

- Squall!!

O rapaz olhou contrariado por um bom tempo, até dar um suspiro de exasperação e permanecer quieto no lugar.

O loiro olhou para ele e se sentiu um pouco culpado, mas logo a apreensão escapou da sua mente ao sentir seu órgão entrando devagar.

O moreno, por sua vez, estava um pouco nervoso, para não dizer apavorado, porque o herói da história não fica apavorado.

Mais uma vez ele sentiu seu corpo ser preenchido dolorosamente.

Seifer nunca foi conhecido por ser a pessoa mais paciente do mundo e ele não suportou esperar muito tempo até que sua ereção estivesse totalmente envolvida.

Squall estava com muita vontade de xingar o loiro acima e ele o faria se conseguisse conter seus gemidos.

Os movimentos começaram, lentos a princípio, para se transformarem em uma série de investidas sem ritmo definido. Parecia que Seifer se movia a seu tempo, de acordo com o que sua vontade demandava em cada momento.

A respiração de Squall se tornou cada vez mais sôfrega à medida que os movimentos se aceleravam. Ele não teve muita dó em cravar suas unhas nas costas e na nuca do loiro, enquanto este não teve muita dó ao penetrá-lo cada vez mais cruelmente.

Seifer jogava seu corpo contra o outro com mais força, empurrando o mais novo sobre o colchão.

Após um breve momento que pareceu uma eternidade, o loiro finalmente alcançou o clímax nos braços de Squall e se esqueceu do mundo.

Quando os olhos verdes voltaram a encontrar os azuis, o moreno teve vontade de bater no rapaz arrogante e egoísta, mas aquele rapaz arrogante e egoísta foi mais rápido e o beijou como se sua vida dependesse daquele gesto. Seus braços o envolveram e parecia que o esmagariam.

Ao final do beijo, quando suas bocas se separaram, Squall empurrou o loiro para longe de si. Seifer se retirou de dentro dele e buscou o calor do outro corpo para perto mais uma vez, mas, mãos decididas o impediram.

O loiro sentiu uma sensação arranhar seu peito e suspirou exasperado. Sua mente dizia para que ele deixasse o outro em paz, mas o ex-cavaleiro sempre foi muito bom em ignorar seu lado racional.

Seus dedos tocaram o rosto de Squall, que colocou suas mãos sobre eles só para afastá-los.

Então Seifer ficou apenas olhando. Vendo como o corpo daquele que tanto queria era banhado pela luz fria da lua. Era inebriante ter aquela visão, mas insuportável não poder tocá-lo.

Delicadamente ele se aproximou e segurou os pulsos do mais jovem e colocou seu peso contra o corpo abaixo para que ele não pudesse reagir. Dessa vez, Squall apenas olhou para ele, com aquela expressão cheia de força e tão frágil ao mesmo tempo. Sua boca não conteve o desejo de tocá-lo. Os lábios roçaram a cicatriz que machucava a perfeição daquele rosto e deslizaram sobre ela. Eles continuaram seu caminho para baixo e passaram pelo nariz, para darem um pulo até o queixo e descerem pelo pescoço. Depois, eles subiram pelo lado e terminaram encontrando o lóbulo esquerdo.

Ele soltou seu rival e deitou-se ao lado dele.

Sua mão afagou o peito várias vezes, e foi descendo em um caminho perigoso que o levou até o órgão que havia sido ignorado até então. Seus dedos deslizaram levemente pela base e foram subindo até a ponta.

Squall quase deu um salto na cama, mas respirou fundo e afastou a mão que o afagava. Mesmo assim, Seifer insistiu e o segurou mais firme. O moreno respirou fundo e virou seu rosto, ao tentar escondê-lo no travesseiro. Seu membro passou a ser acariciado ritmicamente e sua respiração se tornou cada vez mais difícil. O loiro fez com que os movimentos se tornassem mais rápidos e os gemidos aumentavam e se tornavam mais abafados.

Os olhos verdes queriam ver a expressão do seu rival, mas este continuava a esconder o rosto, colocando uma de suas mãos sobre ele. Seifer deu um sorriso e afastou aquela mão, revelando uma face corada e os lábios entreabertos. Quando os olhos azuis entrarem em contato com os dele, o loiro o beijou brevemente. Sua boca desceu pelo pescoço e caminhou em direção ao peito, parando para sugar um mamilo. Seus dentes roçaram sobre ele, até pararem para atormentar o outro.

Sua mão agora se movia lentamente sobre a ereção, mas nunca parando. Ele gostaria de ouvir Squall implorando, mas sabia que isso nunca aconteceria. Sua boca continuou descendo pelo corpo até parar em frente ao órgão. Os olhos verdes se demoraram por um tempo, até que sua língua tomou a iniciativa. Ela se encostou ao membro e depois fez seu caminho para cima, até a parte de cima. Seifer lambeu em volta lentamente e Squall segurou com mais força os lençóis. Não demorou até que a glande fosse toda coberta e sugada algumas vezes. O loiro acelerou o ritmo da sua mão, enquanto sua boca deslizava para cima e para baixo sobre o órgão. Ele resolveu aumentar a pressão, parando para tomar fôlego e depois sugando com mais força.

- Seif... – o moreno agarrou os cabelos dourados e o outro se levantou para ver o liquido escorrer a sua frente. Lentamente a língua começou a recolher a substancia que cobria seu rival, que olhava aquilo com uma mistura de interesse e incredulidade.

O ex-cavaleiro sorriu ao ver aquela expressão e se aproximou daquele rosto para lambê-lo, causando um arrepio percorrer o corpo de Squall.

- Melhor agora?

O rapaz não respondeu. Mas também não demonstrou nenhum gesto de que bateria no outro.

_Isso deve ser um bom sinal._

Ao se ajeitar na cama, Seifer quase empurrou o garoto contra a parede.

- Você é o comandante!! – braços circularam o moreno, colando-o ao seu corpo. – Você devia pedir uma cama maior...

Squall suspirou e refletiu realmente sobre a idéia.

O loiro havia ocupado todo o espaço no seu travesseiro e não restava muita alternativa senão apoiar a cabeça nele.

Seifer deu um leve sorriso.

E por um momento, não importava que ele não tivesse mais sonhos. Não importava que ele não alcançaria a felicidade eterna. Não importava que seu rival não alimentasse nenhuma expectativa de vida.

Seus olhos se fecharam e ele não encontrou nenhum jardim coberto de flores. O que ele viu foi um grande mar que se estendeu a sua frente. Ele era azul e infinito. Não havia sons. Não havia nada além das águas. A única coisa que ele podia sentir era o corpo de Squall unido ao seu. E eles entrariam naquela imensidão silenciosa.

Juntos.

E nada mais importava.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

* * *

_**Fim**_

**

* * *

**

**x**

**x**

**

* * *

**

**Agradeço a todos que puderam chegar até aqui e a todos que me ajudaram, vocês fazem um velhinho feliz! **

**Pretendo continuar a escrever sobre Final Fantasy VIII. E... vocês podem mandar imagens para mim!! (Se quiserem...)**

**Reviews, please... eu preciso saber se as pessoas gostam ou não do que eu faço... **

**Confiram meu perfil para saberem do andamento dos meus projetos, eu escrevo constantemente e sempre aviso o que estou fazendo no perfil. Também coloquei alguns links para comunidades do orkut! Tenho fics de Final Fantasy VII, Yami no Matsuei... e em breve pretendo começar uma de Castlevania Symphony of the Night.**

**Visitem o perfil do Vovô!!**


End file.
